Princess Day
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: When the Mayor of Paris announces a new holiday called Princess Day, which everyone knows is just an excuse to spoil Chloe some more, there is no one Chat Noir would rather spend it with than his very own princess.
1. Chapter 1

It was all Adrien's fault.

In his defence, he was partly trying to put Chloe off….and get some more awesome puns and clever word plays to impress Ladybug during their next battle with an Akuma. Unfortunately though _nothing_ could put Chloe off (nor did any pun impress Ladybug), not even a Pokémon marathon, and therefore Adrien endured a whole day trying to escape Chloe's octopus-like arms while jotting down notes and trying to focus on the awesomeness that was Pokémon.

He was so distracted with it all that he didn't notice the greedy, evil, gleam in Chloe's eyes during the Princess Day episode when a purely selfish idea entered her head.

He didn't notice that Chloe was suddenly distracted with her phone.

He didn't notice the satisfied, self-serving, smirk on Chloe's face.

So it was just as much as a surprise to Adrien as it was to everyone else when the Mayor announced three weeks later that Paris was going to have its own special holiday called Princess Day.

"What the bloody fuck," Kim demanded rudely, "is _Princess Day_?"

"It's a day to celebrate the beauty of girls," Chloe said airily, "in which princesses like me get to go shopping, eat free food, and be pampered and worshipped as they should be. All boys are expected to attend to the fairer sex and treat them as the princesses they are. _Finally,_ " Chloe tossed her hair arrogantly, "I am being recognised for the royalty I am."

"Yeah," Max muttered, "The _royal pain_ , you are."

Kim grinned at him and they shared a congratulatory high-five that Chloe was completely oblivious to as she admired her reflection in her compact mirror. "Daddy is making all the schools close down for it tomorrow," she carried on, "and all the businesses have agreed on special deals for the girls, and there is going to be a competition to find the Queen of all Princesses, which, of course, _I_ am going to win!" she boasted arrogantly.

"Of course," Alya rolled her eyes, "because the competition will obviously be rigged," she added in a mutter to Nino who grinned back.

"Of course you'll win!" Sabrina gushed. "You're the most princess-y person I know. There could be no one who could out-princess you, Chloe."

"I know," Chloe smirked (behind her these of the class gagged, pulled faces, and grimaced at the thought), "now all I need is a Prince to serve me throughout the day, Oh," she cooed sweetly, "Adri-kins! Won't you be my – _where the hell is Adrien_?!"

Everyone gaped at the empty space where Adrien had been sitting only mere seconds ago. It was as if he literally vanished into thin air.

(In reality he ran out of the class room the moment he heard 'all boys are expected to attend to the fairer sex' and immediately transformed into Chat Noir to complete his escape. He had no doubts that if Chloe had her way Adrien would be forced to spend a day being her whipping boy and there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen!)

"Eh," Nino shrugged, "bathroom?" he offered helplessly.

Chloe fumed. " _Hmmph_!" she huffed. "I'll just have to find another boy to make do with until he returns. It might not be a prince but a fumbling squire will have to do for now," she turned to look expectantly at Kim.

"Oh would you look at that!" Kim yelped, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I've already have a princess!" and he then immediately fumbled for Alix's wrist and pulled her close. "I can't serve you Chloe, I'm already someone else's bitch."

"Really?" Alix smirked. "I can have fun with that."

Kim paled as he realised he probably threw himself into the second worst situation in this whole ridiculous Princess Day affair….but then again Alix would always be the lesser evil compared to Chloe.

" _Fine_!" Chloe snapped irritably. "There are others…" she moved her gaze onto Max, but the small, intelligent, boy had already suspected he would be next and had already rushed to hide between Rose and Juleka.

"Sorry," he said in a tone that suggested he really wasn't sorry at all, "but I have _two_ princesses to serve."

"I'd hardly call _them_ princesses!" Chloe said scathingly. "And I wouldn't want some geek like you to serve me anyway!" she huffed. "You would only drop all of my shopping because you're so weak and pathetic unlike some…" she eyed Ivan suggestively but the big, silent, boy didn't even give her the dignity of an answer as he glared back and wrapped an arm round his girlfriend. "I suppose Nino will have to suffice," Chloe sighed in a melodramatic long-suffering manner.

" _Uh-huh_ ," Alya jumped in, hands on her hips, "You back off. The boy already has his own princess to serve, isn't that right Nino?"

Nino shot a grateful look at Alya as he mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. "That's right!" he said loudly. "Alya is my princess tomorrow. I'm to do whatever she says."

" _Grr_!" Chloe growled. "I suppose I shall have no choice but to settle for a joker then!" she huffed s she whirled round to the only available boy in the room.

It took Nathaniel five, painfully, long seconds to realise that she meant him.

He paled rapidly when it did finally occur to him. "M- _me_?!" he squeaked as he pointed to himself. Chloe shot him a snarky look that virtually screamed 'no shit, Sherlock!' in response that immediately made poor Nathaniel feel two inches tall. "I c-c—can't!" he stuttered. "I h-h-have M…." he tailed off hopelessly when he saw Marinette's empty seat. " _Where's Marinette_?!" he whispered fearfully.

"She's late," Alya said apologetically, "again."

"Yes?" Chloe barked impatiently. "You have _who_ exactly?!"

"Erm…ah….I…." Nathaniel stammered, "….Sabrina?" he asked hopefully. He turned his beautiful blue eyes into her direction with a desperate, pleading, look but was immediately disappointed as the red-headed girl shook her head and shot him a disgusted glare. "No one," he slumped in disappointment as he resigned himself to a day of hell, "I have no one."

"Just as I thought," Chloe said in a satisfied tone, "well then, tomorrow, you can arrive at mine bright and early and begin your day as my manservant."

Nathaniel sobbed at that.

"Sorry man," Kim said unashamedly, "but it was every man for himself."

Nathaniel's only response to that was just another helpless sob.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien's first instinct had been to run home, hide under his bed, and not to come out until this stupid Princess Day thing was over.

Unfortunately one of the very few things his father's high-tech security system _couldn't_ do was keep Chloe out of the mansion, and therefore Adrien had to re-think his plan. He obviously couldn't be seen as Adrien anywhere for the next twenty four or so hours, not until the whole Princess Day thing blew over and Chloe had no official excuse to order him about, so he was better off spending his time as Chat Noir.

But Chat Noir couldn't just be seen _hanging about_. People would get suspicious, or worried and start a riot out of fear and panic, Hawk Moth might make an attempt on his miraculous, and Ladybug would most definitely be unimpressed with him.

So Chat was going to need an excuse.

He was going to need to find himself a princess to serve for a day.

His first choice, as always, would have been Ladybug.

But he didn't know Ladybug's true identity and he wasn't entirely sure, that even if he did know it, that his Lady would consent to him waiting on her hand and foot. So he had to resign himself to another girl, just for the day.

As he mulled over his possibilities his saviour arrived running down the street in black and pink.

 _Marinette!_

With a smirk, Chat Noir pushed himself off of the roof with his baton and landed smoothly on his feet in front of Marinette. The dark-haired, blue-eyed, girl had been rushing up the street like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" she cried out. "I'm la- _gah_!" she screamed in a strangled voice as she halted to stop before she collided into Chat Noir.

"Apologies _, Princess_ ," Chat purred, "I didn't mean to startle you," he then took her hand into his and pressed his lips against her knuckles. The feel of her soft skin against his lips sent the usual tingles shooting up and down his spine. He had to remind himself firmly, _again_ , that his heart already belonged to someone else. "I wanted a quick word with you."

"Can't this wait, Chat?" Marinette huffed. "I'm going to be late for school!"

"It will only take a moment, Princess," Chat assured her, "I suppose you have heard the announcement of Paris' new holiday Princess Day."

"You mean," Marinette said scathingly, "the made-up holiday so Chloe can officially boss everyone around like she does every other day?"

Chat Noir chuckled at this. "Indeed," his eyes twinkled in amusement, "well I find myself at a loose end without a princess to serve tomorrow. So I was wondering," he abruptly went down on one knee before Marinette which made her cheeks flush a bright pink as she glanced round in panicked manner to see if anyone was watching them, "if the _true_ Princess of Paris would be willing to let me serve her."

"Wouldn't you rather serve Ladybug or someone else?"

"My Lady is not my Princess," he said softly, unwillingly divulge his insecurity that Ladybug would never let him be anything but her partner in battle, "and there is no one else I would rather serve than you."

Which was true in its own right. He knew with all his heart that Marinette would never take advantage of him like most girls, Chloe especially, would. She was too kind, and nice, and fair to consider making him do anything particularly horrendous.

And he would, quite honestly, like a day with Marinette. One without the blushing, and stuttering and stammering, and anxious body language that gave him the impression that she was petrified of him and always made him feel self-conscious.

Marinette flushed fiercely at that. " _Get up_!" she hissed. "You look like you're _proposing_ and people are _staring_ at us!" she looked absolutely mortified.

He squeezed her hand tighter and set his jaw stubbornly. "Not until you allow me to serve you tomorrow," he said firmly, "Please Princess," he pleaded, "let me be your knight for the day."

"All right! Fine!" Marinette said quickly. "Now _get up_!"

Chat grinned as he jumped up onto his feet. "Thank you!" he pressed her the top of her hand to his lips again. "I promise you that you won't regret it. I'll make sure that you'll have the best day ever," he vowed, "You have no idea what you have saved me from. I will ensure that tomorrow you will be pampered and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Marinette interrupted as her cheeks turned a flaming red. She looked flustered and uncomfortable at all the attention he was lavishing on. "Just _go_ , you silly cat! You're causing a scene."

"As you wish," Chat purred with a smirk, "until tomorrow Princess, _adieu_."

He pressed one last kiss on Marinette's hand before he gave her a courtly bow, stepped away, and pulled out his baton. Immediately it grew in length as he used it to swing himself back onto the rooftops and with a giddy laugh he began to run along them, jumping from one roof to the other, feeling free and elated.

He had just escaped Chloe's clutches and won himself a day with Marinette, a true friend, and now he was going to enjoy a day of freedom, away from expectations, and schedules, and people staring at him.

He just hopes that no one contacts his father about him skiving school for the day.

" **GAH**!" Marinette screamed so loudly that it echoed after him as realisation finally sunk into her. "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to pinksakura271, CherryFlamingo, and amythestblade for their input and help with this chapter.

The first thing Adrien needed to do was get his father and Nathalie off his back. He couldn't have them chasing after Adrien for a photoshoot or something equally ridiculous when he already had plans.

Fortunately Nino had covered him at school the day before. So the teachers had all thought he was at a photoshoot and everyone at home had all thought he was at school, and apart from a terrifying moment where he had to be picked up by the Gorilla and pretend he had been at school the whole time, Adrien had managed to avoid being near Chloe all day.

(The second Chloe spotted him and shrieked his name he had dived into the limo and forced the Gorilla to speed in order to escape. The Gorilla didn't seem to mind speeding….in fact if Adrien didn't know better he would say that the Gorilla _enjoyed_ that.)

Now he had to convince people to leave him alone today so he could sneak out of his bedroom window and not worry about a search party coming after him.

Adrien applied make-up to give himself a sickly appearance and huddled under a fleece blanket as he tried to look a small and pathetic as possible. He coughed loudly as he approached his father's assistant. "Nathalie…." He wheezed dramatically "I…" he coughed again, "can't go out today," another fake, body-wracking, melodramatic cough. "….too sick," he choked out.

Nathalie pierced him with a knowing look and pursed her lips. "Hmm…" she hummed disbelievingly as she reached out and touched his forehead. "You don't seem to be running a temperature but if that's the case, and you're truly sick, then I will have to contact your father and your physician."

Adrien's eyes widened in alarm at that. "No! _Don't_!" he cried out.

A satisfied spark appeared in Nathalie's face which remained entirely passive. "I thought as much," she said calmly, "Please stop this childish foolishness and get dressed. You have a busy schedule today, Adrien, and your father has agreed-"

" _Please_!" Adrien burst out desperately. He couldn't' be busy today, he had promised _**Marinette**_! And if he had to stick to a schedule then undoubtedly Chloe would find him like a heat-seeking missile. "It's Princess Day and Chloe has been trying to make me _serve_ her!" he confessed with a shudder. "Please don't make me! I just want to hide out until this day is over."

Nathalie stood there entirely emotionless for a good few seconds. The hallways was eerily silent which made the ticking of the clock sound like thunder as Adrien's heart beat in time with it and his palms sweated with nerves.

Nathalie let out a little sigh. "All right," she said softly, "if Chloe asks you're sick and if your father asks, you're practising your Chinese and should not be disturbed. I will run interference for you, just this _once_ , but you must stay in your room all day. "

"I will," Adrien crossed his fingers behind his back as he made the false promise. He then shot Nathalie his best smile before he reached out and hugged her. "Thank you Nathalie!" he enthused as the woman stiffened in his arms. "You're the best!"

He then immediately dashed off back to his room though he could have sworn he heard Nathalie mutter something along the lines of making the job worth it. As soon as he reached his room, he slammed the bedroom door shut and firmly locked it, before he chucked the blanket onto his sofa.

"Plagg!" he gasped excitedly. " _Transform_ -"

"Oh no," Plagg zoomed into his face and covered Adrien's mouth with his paws. "I am _not_ transforming you until you give me a promise that you'll feed me the _very best_ camembert today."

"Plagg," Adrien rolled his eyes as he jerked away from Plagg's paws. "I always feed you the _very best_ camembert. You eat very little of anything else you finicky cat."

"You want me to keep you transformed all day just so you can be all lovey-dovey with the Princess," Plagg narrowed his eyes at Adrien. Adrien flushed bright pink at the words lovey-dovey. _That was most certainly not his intention today_! "If I am going to have to sit through that gushy mush then I want to be fed the very best camembert at regular intervals. Shall we say… every two hours you de-transform and give me a chance to charge up?" Plagg purred in an almost evil manner.

Adrien would have called him out on the whole obviously black-mailing for cheese thing but he had more important matters to address.

"I'm not _lovey-dovey_ with Marinette!" Adrien spluttered. "She's just a friend!"

"Sure she is," Plagg drawled out, "whatever you say, Kid, now about the cheese?"

"Yes! Fine!" Adrien threw his hands up in the air in a surrendering gesture. "You can have your goddamn cheese!" He then made a show of putting extra packets of camembert into his pocket. "Just promise not to spoil my Princess's day."

"I promise," Plagg said solemnly, "but a bit of cheese first," he wheedled with big pleading eyes, "I'm so _hungry_!"

"You're _always_ hungry, Plagg," Adrien rolled his eyes. But he gave Plagg a large lump of cheese and waited until the kwami had happily devoured the whole lot before he made his wish known. "Plagg!" he cried out. " _Transform me_!"

And with that, Chat Noir was ready to spend the day with his Princess.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette was having the best dream.

She was in the park with Adrien, they had been on a date though what they had been doing until this moment escapes her, and now it was raining and they were laughing beneath a tree, and then to her never-ending embarrassment Adrien wipes away a bit of mud that somehow splattered on her cheek. There is a moment where her skin burns and tingles beneath his touch and fireworks explode in her stomach as she meets his piercing green eyes, his hand moves from her cheek, trailing down her skin before it lands onto her shoulder, and his other hand firmly grabs hold of her other shoulder, and then he is leaning n closer and closer towards her…

"Princess…." Adrien said in an echo-y voice as he suddenly shakes her lightly. "Princess…..wake up," he shouted, "Princess….it's time to wake up!"

Marinette sighed dreamily as she gazes up at him longingly. "Don't _wanna_!" she whined childishly.

A familiar, and yet strangely foreign and out of place, smirk flickered across his face. "Then I suppose I should wake you up in a way most princesses are accustomed to," he teased and she couldn't help but inhale sharply as he leaned closer and closer and…

…and then suddenly her eyes fluttered open just as the same time Adrien's face transformed into Chat Noir's. " _GAH_!" she screamed as she reacted on pure instinct and sent afoot flying into Chat Noir's stomach.

Chat Noir flew across the bed as landed against the metal frame with a loud thump. "ARGH!" he yelled in agony.

" _Chat Noir_!" Marinette gasped, horrified, as she held her covers to her chest. She wildly looked about and panicked even more when she saw Tiki lying on the floor stiffly as she tried her very best to act like a stuffed toy. "Oh God! What are you _doing_?!" she cried out

"I came, _urgh_ ," Chat groaned as he rubbed his stomach, "to give you breakfast in bed." He grimaced slightly but at the moment his emerald green eyes met her blue ones, it melted into a soft smile. "You have one _hell_ of a kick, Princess."

Marinette didn't register the compliment as her attention was taken by something else. "You made me breakfast in bed?" she asked in wonder."That's….so _sweet_! No one has _ever_ given me breakfast in bed before!"

"You deserve it," he said simply with a sweet smile, "You stay there!" he ordered her eagerly. "I'll go get it!" he then scrambled off of her bed (groaning in pain when the soreness from his back hitting the bed and the ache in his stomach from Marinette's kick, reminded him it was still there), and rushed down to her desk to fetch her breakfast.

Marinette took advantage of Chat's back being turned on her to hold up her bedcovers and gesture frantically to Tiki. Tiki smiled in reply and immediately zoomed into the bed and snuggled against Marinette's leg as Marinette hid her from view.

Just in time for Chat's return to which she smiled in a way too big and awkward manner as she tried to look innocent. Chat grinned back at her as he placed a tray over her lap. It was laden with croissants, freshly cut fruit arrange prettily in a bowl, and some fresh orange juice, with a pink rose lain on top for presentation.

"This looks amazing!" she complimented him as she picked up a croissant. "Thank you so much!" she bit into the pastry treat and almost melted back into the bed. It was freshly baked and undoubtedly one of her father's. " _Oh_!" she moaned happily. "This is delicious."

Chat Noir looked radiant with happiness at that. "Only the best for my Princess," he said gravely as he watched her eat her breakfast.

She paused anxiously when she realised that he didn't have anything to eat himself. "What about you?" she asked worriedly. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine, Princess, I've already eaten this morning," Chat Noir reassured her, "Besides this is all about you," he stressed, "so what do you want to do today?"

"Well….I do kinda want to hit the sales and see what's going on at the shops today," Marinette admitted, "Is that okay?"

"Its _pur_ -fectly fine with me," Chat purred and Marinette rolled her eyes at that particular pun, "Princess."

Marinette groaned. "…are you sure it's okay for Chat Noir to be wandering round the shops?" she asked as a horrifying thought occurred to her. "It might cause a stir."

"Oh," Chat's face fell at that, "I didn't think of that."

"We could disguise you a bit," Marinette mused as she finished a croissant and started in on the fruit. She eyed Chat Noir thoughtfully as she munched through her bowl of fruit and then she grinned as an idea jolted into her mind. "In fact I might just have the thing!" she said excitably she pushed the tray off of her lap and jumped out of bed. She rushed to her chaise where she had abandoned her sewing things the night before and fumbled through her bag where she had left her latest project. "I was making this for a friend," she confessed as her fingers dug into the soft material that cluttered her bag, "it's his birthday soon and I wanted to make something extra special," she shot Chat Noir another speculating glance, "you look like you might be Adrien's size." Chat Noir choked at that for some reason but Marinette paid no attention to that as she finally found what she was looking for. " _Ah-ha_!" she cried out as she pulled out the red and black hoodie she had been slaving over for weeks now. "Here we are!"

Chat's eyes widened as he took in the hoodie. "Princess," he whispered in awe, "that's _amazing_!"

"It's just a hoodie," Marinette mumbled self-consciously as she dropped her arms down and folded the soft, warm, jacket into her arms, "and not a very good one I fear."

She gasped when she suddenly felt Chat's cool, leather-covered, fingers grasp her chin and she is forced to look into his beautiful, luminous, green eyes. _When had he moved so close to her?!_ "It's beautiful," Chat Noir said firmly, "and it's Ladybug coloured," he added admiringly as he took the hoodie out from her arms and held it up.

It was a bold, bright, red and covered in black spots. They weren't all added on yet and Marinette must confess it was a particularly frustrating aspect of the entire process of making the hoodie.

But Adrien was worth every frustrating moment where she accidentally sews a black spot onto her jeans or when she pricks herself on the needle. Adrien was worth everything, good or bad.

"Yeah," Marinette mumbled, "Adrien is a Ladybug fan," she explained.

Chat didn't seem to be paying any attention though as he eagerly put the hoodie on and pulled the hood over his head, effectively hiding his cat ears and shadowing his face so no one would be able to quite make out his mask. He couldn't, unfortunately, zip the hoodie up just yet, as Marinette had yet to put one in but otherwise, he wore it with ease.

Chat grinned. "What do you think?" he asked as he stood in a ridiculous pose.

"Looking good!" Marinette giggled. "And almost normal."

" _Almost_?!" Chat yelped, incredibly offended.

"Yeah, almost," Marinette smirked. "If you give me a moment I can get dressed," she said over Chat's indignant spluttering, "And we can leave."

"Excellent," Chat purred, "I'll wait for you on the balcony."

"Why not the living room?" Marinette asked bewilderedly. "Mum and Dad would surely like to talk to you."

They still enthused over the time Ladybug and Chat Noir had been in the living room and left Kim under their protection. She had no doubt they would love to make Chat Noir at home and embarrass her to death by showing him her baby photos or something…

"Erm…."

It then occurred to Marinette as she took in Chat's suddenly shifty body language and nervous expression that just because Chat got her croissants from the bakery, it didn't necessarily mean he then walked up the stairs to her room.

" _Chat,_ " she said dangerously, "do my parents even know you're here?"

"Erm….well…you see…." Chat laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "…no?" he offered meekly.

"I see," Marinette pinched her nose in frustration, "best you wait out in the alleyway then," she said with a sigh. "They won't appreciate me disappearing into thin air so I'll go down and say goodbye properly."

Chat Noir nodded, his attempts to apologise were brushed off (after all she couldn't quite blame him for not going in the normal way….how exactly was a superhero going to explain his purely platonic interest in someone's daughter _without_ causing some trouble? It was probably for the best that he came through the window…though she has to wonder exactly how he got her breakfast beautifully presented and delivered to her if he didn't come in normally.), and immediately left for the alleyway. Marinette hastily finished her breakfast and quickly dressed in her normal attire, making sure her hair was neatly tied in its usual pigtails and Tiki, who happily dined on cookies as Marinette dressed, was safe and sound in her handbag.

She then rushed downstairs and quickly shouted her goodbyes to her mother and father as she dived out of the door before they could question her to where she was going exactly and who with. She was instantly greeted by Chat's warm grin.

"Princess," he bowed to her, "may I have the honour of escorting you to the shops?" he asked in a pompous manner as he held out his hand to her.

Marinette placed her hand into his and immediately he lifted it up to his lips for his customary kiss. "You may," Marinette said equally pompous, "but I want no funny business. My father would be dishonoured if I came back without my virtue."

"You have my word," Chat said in mock solemnness, "your virtue will remain intact."

They laughed as they began to make their way towards the shopping district….it would take Marinette a full twenty minutes to realise that Chat Noir had never let her hand go.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Shopping with Marinette was a fascinating experience.

Adrien has never been shopping with a girl before. Not even with Chloe ( _yet_ , he has no doubt one day she'll make it happen) as Nathalie refuses to schedule something so frivolous as Adrien wandering round a shopping centre carrying someone's bags. (Has he mentioned that Nathalie was the best? He feels that should be mentioned. She didn't get as much appreciation as she should.) So all Adrien knew about shopping with girls was from sitcoms and animes, and usually the guy just stood there and carried the bags while girls had outrageous fights over one item or clothing or the other.

Marinette was not like that at all.

For a start she really took her time examining the clothes. She muttered to herself as she felt the material, examined the design, and held it up against herself to see what it would look like against her skin. She muttered about the quality and the colours and the durability, and Chat couldn't help but be entertained by it all.

She didn't snatch at anything, she didn't pile up clothes to try on and buy, and she didn't get into fights over a pair of jeans with other girls. Chat Noir witnessed hundreds of different guys who were weighed down by heavy bags and forced to sit in uncomfortable chairs and felt incredibly free compared to them.

"Are you going to buy anything, Princess?"

"Oh, sorry," Marinette hastily dropped a dress she was examining, "you must be rather bored."

"Not really," Chat reassured her, "just wondering. You haven't brought anything in any of the shops we have been too."

"I'm more interested in _looking_ rather than buying," Marinette confessed, "I like to know what's in style and it helps inspire me while I'm designing."

"I see," Chat smiled, "I was worried that you didn't want to try anything on because of me."

"Well I wouldn't want you to sit there bored after everything you have done for me today," Marinette said sweetly, "besides the shops are so crowded today that it's not worth it," she added before Chat Noir could protest that he didn't mind being bored and that it was her day after all. "Hey!" she cried out delighted as she dived for another dress. "What do you think of th…" she trailed off as she picked the dress up at the exact same time Chloe reached for it. She stiffened and forced a fake smile on her face. "Hi Chloe," she said dejectedly.

" _Hmmph_!" Chloe sniffed disdainfully. "I should have known you were here _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ ," she spat out Marinette's name as if it was an insult, "when I smelled something _cheap_!"

Marinette gritted her teeth. "You're hardly the one to talk with all the perfume you drown yourself in!" she hissed.

"Well at least people actually treat me like the princess I am!" Chloe snarled back. Behind her Chat Noir could see Nathaniel and Sabrina who both looked exhausted and worn out beneath all the packages they were struggling to carry. He winced in sympathy for them both but he couldn't help but be glad he escaped that fate himself. "I don't see anyone willing to carry _your_ bags, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_!"

"I wouldn't have minded carrying Marinette's bags," Nathaniel mumbled, "she would be so much nicer about it than you."

" _No one asked you_!" Chloe shrieked furiously. "You're here to _serve_ me, not _talk_!"

"He's allowed his own opinion!" Marinette snapped. "You might have been able to have a holiday declared on your behalf but that doesn't mean you can tell people what to think." She then turned to Nathaniel smiled softly up at him. "You don't have to do what she says," she told him, "you can just leave her to carry her own bags and do whatever you wish. It might be Princess Day but that doesn't mean you lose your freedom completely."

"Thank you, Marinette," Nathaniel said timidly, "if you like I can help you with your bags."

"Oh no!" Marinette laughed. "I don't have any bags. Thank you for the offer." Nathaniel instantly crumpled in disappointment and Chat Noir could have sworn he heard him whimper as Chloe shot him a particularly malevolent glare. "Besides…" Marinette glanced up at Chat and smiled radiantly. Chat Noir couldn't help but grin reply. "I already have someone to help me if I was to but that much."

" _Ha_!" Chloe barked out disbelievingly. "Who would ever want to serve _you?_ "

"Well," Chat Noir said loudly as he pushed his hood up enough for Chloe to see his face, "I find myself completely blessed and honoured that such a _purr_ -fect and kind Princess such as Marinette would allow me to be her knight errant for her."

There is utter silence as Chloe, Nathaniel, and Sabrina all gawked at Chat Noir unattractively.

"You….I….Wha…" Chloe stuttered. "I should have known," she sneered as she suddenly gathered her wits, "Losers tend to gather in groups."

"You're just jealous," Marinette said coolly.

"Of you and that alley cat?" Chloe cackled. "You wish!"

"No," Marinette said calmly, "of the fact that someone as wonderful as Chat Noir offered to help me while you have to _bully_ people into doing what you want. Come on Chat," she suddenly began to push past the crowd, "let's go. I don't need a closer look at that dress to know it won't last. It might look pretty but it's got very little else it recommend it."

Chloe flushed at the obvious insult aimed at her but her screams of rage were ignored as both Marinette and Chat began to fight the crowd round the sales rack to go and look at the jewellery section. Marinette's attention was solely focused on some necklaces that she seemed oblivious to the sensation of someone blatantly staring at them.

Chat, however, was not as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Chat Noir turned round to see Nathaniel gazing at Marinette longingly and snarled silently as he wrapped an arm round Marinette's waist and pulled her close. Nathaniel slumped in disappointment and crumpled even further when Chloe's piercing shriek for him echoed across the room. Chat watched him through narrowed eyes until Nathaniel had sloped away.

"Huh?" Marinette blinked up at Chat bewilderedly. "Is something the matter, Chat?"

"Nothing at all, Princess," he murmured as he rubbed soothing circles on her waist, she leaned into his touch, her head lolled against his chest, as she smiled fondly up at him. "It's just getting a little crowded in here, don you think?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed, "sorry you must be really uncomfortable. Let's go and look at some other shops. Want to go to the fabric shop?" she asked. "I doubt there's going to be heaving crowds over there."

"Whatever makes you happy, Princess," Chat grinned, "I'll go anywhere you go."

He didn't mind where they went as long as they were together, in fact, he would follow her to _hell_ itself and walk through the burning infernos for her, if she asked him to.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette might not have shopped like other girls did in normal clothes shops but she certainly made up for it in the fabric shops and the sewing supply shops. Chat Noir soon found himself laden down with big, bulky, packages as Marinette spent most of her money in the last three shops they went into.

He had to leave her a couple times. She had taken so long that more than a couple hours passed and he had to leave to feed Plagg and re-charge. Despite this, he was becoming rather exhausted himself, as the sun bore down on them, and the packages seemed to get heavier and heavier.

"Hey," Marinette halted to a stop and smiled apologetically at him, "you look like you could use a break and I know I'm getting rather hungry again…so How about some ice cream?" she pointed to the ice cream parlour they were standing outside of. It looked utterly sweet and twee but the real cherry on top was the sign outside that read in pretty cursive writing:

 _ **Princesses eat free!**_

"Sounds like a plan," Chat grinned, "I could use an ice cream sundae."

"Brilliant!"

They only just entered the ice cream parlour when they caught sight of Rose, Juleka, and Max sitting round a table. The table itself was heaving under different sweet treats and the area around them was covered in different shopping bags. Rose looked radiant with a large smile plastered n her face and Juleka looked rather happy herself with the smallest, sweetest, smile while Max looked exhausted and utterly miserably.

"Marinette!" Rose cried out as she waved manically at Marinette. "Hey! Over here!"

"Hi Rose!" Marinette beamed as she rushed over. "Hi Juleka and Max!"

"Hello," Juleka said shyly.

"Hey," Max mumbled. " _Whoa_!" his eyes widened as he caught sight of Chat Noir hovering behind Marinette. His hoodie, she has begun to realise belatedly, was a poor disguise. "Is that _Chat Noir_?!" Max yelped. Marinette hastily made silencing gestures and he immediately flushed with embarrassment as people began to look at him (Chat pulled his hood over his face as people began to question where Chat Noir could be). "Sorry," he said quietly, "is that _Chat Noir_?!" he repeated in a whisper.

"Erm yeah," Marinette said uncomfortably, "he's a friend." Rose, Juleka, and Max all goggled at her. "How is your day going?!" she blurted out quickly.

"Great!" Rose trilled. "Max has been wonderful!"

"Most helpful," Juleka agreed quietly.

"I think is miscalculated all the work they would inflict on me," Max said miserably, "it's been a _long_ morning."

"You could always swap places with Nathaniel," Marinette said slyly, "It's been a very long morning for him too."

" _No_!" Max said hastily. "That's fine! In fact I shouldn't be complaining at all," he grinned nervously at Rose and Juleka, "I surrounded by such pretty girls who are wonderful company."

"Uh-huh," Marinette smirked. "Well I best go, have a good day."

And with that she rushed back to Chat's side and went in search of a table as her friends' called out their goodbyes to her. their plan for ice cream hit a little snag when they discovered Marinette couldn't have anything for free unless Chat Noir brought something for himself…and while he was transformed, Chat didn't have access to his wallet, and Marinette only had so much money. So poor Chat had to settle for an orange juice while Marinette had a gigantic, chocolate, ice cream sundae.

"Is that good, Princess?"

"Delicious!"

And it was, absolutely delicious….but it left a slightly bitter aftertaste in her mouth because it felt incredibly unfair to Marinette that Chat didn't get something to eat while she had this absolutely gorgeous sundae to enjoy.

Marinette determinedly scooped ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce onto her spoon. "Here," Marinette lifted her spoon to Chat's lips, "try some."

Chat jerked his head back as his eyes widened in alarm. "That is your ice cream," he said, "I shouldn't-"

"I'm the Princess," Marinette interrupted imperiously, "right?"

"Yes…"

"And you're to obey my _every_ command," a smug, satisfied, smile curled on her face, " _right?_ "

"…Yes," Chat said reluctantly.

"Then I command you to share my ice cream with me," Marinette ordered as her eyes sparkled with amusement and satisfaction, "all right?"

A smiled flickered on Chat's face. "As you wish," he murmured softly as he gazed at her adoringly, "Princess."

Marinette beamed as she shoved the spoon against Chat Noir's lips and he instantly gobbled up the ice cream with the most over the top, silly, moans and lip-smacking. She rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but snicker as she took a bite herself before pressing the spoon against his lips once more.

They eat the rest of the ice cream like that.

(Meanwhile Rose, Juleka, and Max all watched utterly gobsmacked. "Are we…are we sure that's _Marinette_?" Rose asked hesitatingly. Juleka and Max took in the flirty Marinette who was now wiping cream from Chat Noir's lips with her thumb, and both shook their heads. They don't know who this ultra-confident, forwards, and flirty Marinette is, but it was certainly not the girl they went to school with.)

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

They went to the park after their ice cream (and after Adrien fed Plagg some more cheese in the boy's bathroom).

It was such a nice day out and no one as in a rush to get back home despite the heavy shopping. So they decided to wander through the park and enjoy the fresh air, the scent of freshly cut grass and the flowers, and the fine weather in general.

They barely got halfway when they encountered Ivan and Mylene who were having a picnic. The shy, quiet, couple didn't say much but they both waved and smiled at Marinette as she walked past before they slipped back into their own private world of romance.

("Hey," Mylene murmured as she snuggled back into Ivan's lap, "Was that _Chat Noir_ with Marinette?"

"Nah," Ivan mumbled as he ran his fingers through Mylene's hair, "I think that was Adrien in a terrible disguise")

And then they didn't get much further when Kim almost collided into them. "Oi!" Marinette yelped as she staggered back. She would have landed on her backside on the grass if Chat hadn't dropped her shopping in favour of catching her. " _Kim_!" she shrieked. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Marinette!" Alix yelled over her shoulder. Marinette blinked rapidly as she realised that the tiny, pink-haired, girl was on Kim's shoulders. "I've tried to teach him manners but the big lug isn't capable of paying attention."

"Oi!" Kim barked indignantly. "Who are you calling a big lug?"

"Well," Alix smirked, "if the shoe fits…"

"I can drop you and you could walk on your own."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Alix wagged a chiding finger. "It's Princess Day and I'm _your princess_ , remember? Unless you want me to text Chloe and let her know you're free after all…" she trailed off suggestively and Kim instantly paled.

"No! No!" Kim said hastily, "that's all right! Now you said you wanted me to massage your feet when we got home?"

"That," Alix said smugly, "would be delightful. Now giddy-up!"

Kim groaned in a long-suffering manner but he shifted Alix up on his back and began to run again. Alix twisted to wave goodbye to Marinette and as she did, she shot Marinette a cheeky wink and a thumbs up.

"I am beginning," Marinette murmured to Chat Noir, "to feel very sorry for the boys in Paris."

Chat Noir shrugged. "I wouldn't worry, Princess," he said cheerfully enough, "it's only one day and no Akumas have appeared so far. So I doubt the boys are suffering _that_ much."

"True…" Marinette mumbled. Her gaze drifted away slowly before it landed onto a wooden stand and she lit up. "Hey," she pointed in the direction of the stand, "I wonder what that's for?"

"No idea," Chat grinned, "let's find out."

They approached the wooden stand which was covered in bright red and black posters announcing some sort of competition and was being manned by two overly-cheerful and perky women.

"Hi," the blonde one chirped cheerfully, "do you want to sign up for the Queen of the Princesses contest?"

Marinette tilted hr head to the side. "Queen of the Princesses contest?" she asked in confusion.

" _Yes_!" the brunette trilled. "We're holding a contest to find a girl who is the best princess. It involves a beauty contest, a talent show, and answering a question and anyone between the ages of twelve and eighteen can sign up," she explained. "First prize includes a thousand euros in shopping vouchers, a photo taken with Adrien Agreste, and the one of a kind collection of Ladybug and Chat Noir Dolls."

Chat Noir was taken back. He was supposed to _what?!_ And then he remembered what Natalie had tried to tell him earlier that day;

 _Your father has agreed-_

He suppressed a sigh.

Sometimes it would be nice if he was asked to do these events. You know actually be given a _choice_ about being given as prize to some strange girl that may or may not be a rabid fan.

Marinette, however, stared at the contest sign up table longingly. He followed her gaze to the sign proclaiming the prizes and was amazed at the beautiful picture of the Ladybug and Chat Noir Dolls. The dolls were utterly stunning. They were a series of beautiful imitations of Ladybug and Chat Noir, down to the very last detail, with one major difference. Each and every one of them were all dressed in different historical costumes. There was a flapper Ladybug with polka-dot feather headband, and Ancient Egyptian Queen Ladybug decked in gold jewellery, and French Revolution Ladybug with the fully-blown ball gown, and a 1950s Ladybug in a polka-dot poodle skirt, and many more. Chat Noir was similarly attired to match each one in a variety of different armours, suits, and leather rocker jackets.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" he said admiringly. "Do you want them?"

"Yes, I want him!" Marinette squeaked. "I m-m-mean the _dolls_!" she stuttered as she flushed a bright pink. "I want the dolls, not _him,_ I didn't mean to say him, just the dolls, and the vouchers would be nice too, yes, the dolls and vouchers," she babbled as she nervously toyed with her hair.

 _God she was so adorable!_

"Then you should sign up," he encouraged her, "you would win for sure!"

And then he wouldn't have to do a photoshoot with some crazed fangirl, or worse…. _Chloe._ He tried to suppress a shudder at that thought, it would be rather hard to explain to Marinette why he was shivering when it was so warm and he was wearing her lovely, cosy, hoodie.

"I c-c-couldn't!" Marinette stammered. "I'm not pretty enough or talented enough to compete."

"Marinette you are the prettiest and most talented person I know"" Chat Noir snapped. He couldn't believe how little Marinette thought of herself. She was the nicest girl he knew, the bravest and strongest person after Ladybug, she was usually so confident and outgoing when she was being class president, and she should know by now that she was incredibly talented after the _Jagged Stone_ had her design his album cover. "I told you yesterday, didn't I?" he pressed. "You're a _true_ princess. You're the only one that can win this thing."

"I don't have talent," he made disgruntled noise and gestured at his hoodie, " _fine!_ " she huffed. "I _have_ talent but I don't have talent that I can show on stage. I have two left feet, I don't know any sports, I don't play an instrument, and, and, and…." She trailed off as an idea beamed into that beautiful brain of hers and her eyes twinkled brightly, "It might be possible…." She murmured to herself, "but I'd have to practise to make sure…if not…I probably could do a simple routine if I can't do it," Chat Noir shared a bewildered look with the ladies behind the sign-up table. Neither of them could figure out what Marinette was babbling about. "All right!" she said more loudly with a radiant smile. "I'll do it! I'll sign up!"

"Oh wonderful!" the blonde woman clapped her hands. "Here's a form that you need to fill in."

"Good luck!" the brunette added.

"Awesome!" Chat Noir grinned, he was pleased to see that she was giving this a try. That soon the whole of Paris would know what he already knew about Marinette. "I _know_ you'll be amazing."

"Thanks," she blushed lightly as she filled out a form, "I'm going to need get some more things and do a little practice or otherwise I'm just going to look like an idiot. Will you help me?"

"Of course," Chat said simply, "anything you need. I told you before Princess, today is _your_ day and I'm here to do your bidding."

And as always, with her, he meant every word of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya was having a crummy day.

Ideally Alya would have spent her day chasing after Ladybug with Nino being her cameraman and she would have something ultra-amazing to put on her blog. Sadly, though, reality was a lot harsher. It might be Princess Day and all girls are to be spoiled but that meant _nothing_ when you're the eldest of four girls and both your parents work.

Alya was a princess all right, she was _Cinderella_ , as she and Nino were both subjected to the whims of little girls as young as five.

This meant, of course, that she missed out entirely on signing up for the Queen of the Princesses competition. As soon as she heard one of the prizes was a collection of Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls from different historical periods, she wanted to at least snag a photos of them so she could blog about it.

Instead she had to make do with just going to the competition (her sisters were firmly shoved onto her Dad the moment he walked through the front door and her babysitting duties were over) and hoping to persuade the winner to let her take a photo and blog about the dolls, and the winner of course, while enjoying a peaceful moment without a little girl screaming that she wanted ice cream.

She just hoped to God that the winner isn't Chloe because Lord knows that selfish snob of a cow would never let Alya take a photo of the dolls.

Nino happily tagged along with her, and she was happy to see that they were some of the first to enter the 'stadium' (using those words very loosely as it was a stage hastily built in the middle of the park with lots and lots of benches and seats placed around it) and could snag one in the front row.

That was when the day picked up because sitting right there in the front row was none other than _Chat Noir_!

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. Chat Noir jumped and turned round with startled green eyes that made him look like Bambi or something equally innocent. " _Chat Noir_! What are you doing here? Are judging the competition? Is Ladybug competing? Are you here to support her? Have you spent the entire day being her knight errand? _Can I have an interview_?!"

"Alya," Nino placed a restraining hand on her shoulder as he chuckled, "let the poor dude _breathe_!"

"Sorry," Alya smiled sheepishly, "I'm just so excited! I've never really had a chance to have a one on one with Chat Noir before. So," she pressed eagerly, "is Ladybug here?!"

"Alas," Chat Noir grinned, his swagger returned in full blast, "I cannot say if Ladybug is here or not because I do not know. I have been accompanying my Princess all day."

Alya froze at that.

As the number one source of all information relating to Ladybug and Chat Noir, Alya knew that Chat Noir was besotted with Ladybug. He flirted with her, he pined for her, he sent her adoring looks that she ignored, and protected her with his very own life. The idea that Chat Noir had someone else was a very bitter pill for Alya to swallow.

 _The Anti-Ladynoir fans on her blog couldn't be right!_

"Your Princess?" she said. "Who is _your_ Princess?"

Before Chat Noir could answer though another voice called out to them. "Alya! Nino!" Mrs Dupain-Cheng cried out cheerfully as she and Mr Dupain appeared with three picnic baskets. "I didn't know you were going to be here too!" Mrs Dupain-Cheng smiled delightedly, as if it was the best thing ever to see Alya and Nino here in the park, "Have you come to support Marinette as well?"

" _Marinette_?!" Alya and Nino repeated dumbstruck.

"Yes," Mr Dupain said, "Marinette is going to be in this competition thing. We had closed the bakery down early so we can come to support her. Not that it matters," he grinned ruefully, "this Princess Day malarkey has brought it more profit than an average week. We can afford some time off."

"We brought the leftovers," Mrs Dupain-Cheng said as she opened a basket, "Chat, dear, I believe you said you wanted to try an éclair?"

" _Yes_!" Chat beamed eagerly. "Thank you Mrs Dupain-Cheng."

"Sabine," Mrs Dupain-Cheng corrected firmly. "Chat Noir here," she said to Alya and Nino, "has been an absolute angel. He had bumped into Marinette on the street," for some reason Chat Noir looked really shifty and guilty at that but Alya ignored it in favour of concentrating on Mrs Dupain-Cheng, "and decided to help her with her packages, you know what she's like when she's been to the fabric shop," Alya nodded sagely while Nino looked utterly confused, he has never seen Marinette in a fabric shop and quite frankly he should be grateful because Marinette was a force to be reckoned with when there was silk on sale, "and then he's been helping her all day to get ready for the competition. How lovely is that?"

"Yeah…" Alya narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Chat Noir, "lovely," she agreed.

It struck Alya a rather odd thing.

She knew that Chat Noir and Marinette had met at least twice and both were in dire circumstances. So it didn't make sense to her why Chat Noir would suddenly want to spend a whole day with Marinette, unless….unless….

 _Don't be ridiculous!_ Alya scolded herself silently as she shook her head. _There's no way Marinette could ever be Ladybug!_

Alya had learnt her lesson the hard way. There was no way in hell she was jumping the gun on someone being Ladybug especially when, if she properly thought about it, there was evidence to say otherwise.

Alya decided to focus on what was really important and crucial at this moment….

"So," she said stubbornly as she met Chat Noir's alarmed Bambi-like green eyes, "can I have an interview? It is _Princess Day_ after all," she added slyly, "and this princess here would be honoured to interview such a knight."

"Sorry Mademoiselle Journalist," Chat Noir smirked, "but this cat only has one Princess."

Alya would have argued but the competition had started up as a presenter bounced on stage, loud cheesy music blared through the speakers, and the sudden crowd that had been building up behind Alya (not that she had noticed because she had been so busy with Chat Noir) suddenly roared with cheering and applause.

"Welcome to the Queen of the Princesses first ever competition," the presenter boomed over the cheering, "This competition is to determine which Princess of Paris is the true princess and, my, don't we have a lovely selection to choose from? Whichever one of this beautiful girls wins will win…."

At this point Alya tuned out as the presenter went through the prizes (which she instantly understood why Marinette would enter. Marinette would have subjected herself to _**hell**_ itself, which arguably she had by entering this competition, in order to spend a minute with Adrien let alone a whole shoot), the structure of the competition, and the rules.

It was all very boring and mundane stuff.

"…And now, without further ado, the Princess Parade!"

Alya tried to not laugh when the actual song Princess Parade from the Swan Princess suddenly blasted out the speakers. _Oh dear God this was too cheesy for words_! The presenter announced each pretty girl as she came on stage. Most of them were non-entities where Alya was concerned. They all looked gorgeous, too skinny, and wore stunning dresses that no one would wear on an ordinary day.

"…and now presenting Miss Chloe Bourgeois," Alya spluttered on her own laughter as Chloe flounced on stage in some god awful gold taffeta monstrosity and far too much make-up, both Nino and Chat Noir seemed to have choked on their cakes as they laughed at the same time of taking a bite out of them, and Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng looked extremely constipated as they did their very best not to laugh. "Miss Chloe Bourgeois is the daughter of our esteemed Mayor and is the inspiration of our new-found holiday." Chloe posed and pouted for the audience. "She is perhaps the closest thing Paris has to a real princess and certainly looks like one too!"

" _Urgh_ ," Nino groaned, "pass me a bucket. I'm going to barf."

"And finally last but not least," the presenter carried on as he ushered Chloe off the stage, "I would like to present Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng." At this both Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng jumped out of their seats and started to clap madly. "Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the daughter of two highly reviewed bakers and she is certainly as sweet as their treats."

"God," Chat Noir said scathingly, "is that the best he can come up with?"

Alya didn't reply, her jaw was too busy dropping.

There has never been a doubt that her best friend was pretty, in fact Alya would go as far to say that Marinette was the prettiest girl in class, but the Marinette that stepped out on stage was _downright gorgeous_! Her black-blue hair was sleek and smooth as Marinette had it pulled out of its regular pigtails and pinned up with a Chinese hairpin, revealing how slender her neck was, and bringing attention to her high cheek-bones. Marinette was also wearing the most stunning pink Chinese silk dress embroidered with a duskier, darker, shade of pink cherry blossoms, which hugged her curves and had the most daring slit up on leg revealing more pale skin to the world.

Besides Alya, Chat Noir suddenly inhaled sharply, and Nino looked thunderstruck as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"WHOO!" Mr Dupain suddenly bellowed. "THAT'S MY BABY GIRL!"

"YOU GO MARINETTE!" Mrs Dupain-Cheng shouted her encouragement. "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, SWEETIE!"

Marinette's serene expression immediately evaporated for one of sheer mortification but Alya was proud to say that she brazened it out as she strutted her stuff on stage. She waved to the cheering crowd and blew a kiss in the general direction of Alya and the Dupain-Chengs. Alya was about to make an exaggerated mime of catching it and returning it when Chat Noir moved suddenly in the corner of her eye.

She gaped at him in surprise as he made a show of catching Marinette's kiss and holding it close to his heart.

Seriously, _what the hell?!_

The 'Princesses' all paraded across the stage together in which the one in front of Chloe suddenly tripped and accidentally knocked the girl in front of her (three guesses on how that had happened, Alya rolled her eyes), and they soon all stood before the audience as the judges eliminated people out based on their looks, dress, and grace. Unsurprisingly the two girls that were tripped were the first to leave.

Marinette, however, passed through the first round much to the audience's adulation and her own parents' delight.

All thoughts of Chat Noir and his suspicious behaviour was driven out of Alya's head as she stood up to cheer her best friend on.

After all, if Marinette won those dolls then Alya would most definitely get a photo of them.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette felt like she was going to die from nerves.

Her stomach was all twisted up inside which made her feel sick and nauseous. To top it off dread was slowly filling her bones like ice and she suddenly felt chills down her spine. She wished she had Tiki with her or, better yet, Chat Noir, but her dress was so tight, which also served to make her feel uncomfortable and exposed which did nothing to help her nerves, that she couldn't hide Tiki under her collar, and she had no pockets or bags for Tiki to hide in either, so unless Tiki wanted to hide under her dress (which…. _Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_!) they had no choice but to leave Tiki with Marinette's normal clothes in the dressing rooms. And Chat was obviously in the audience, held captive by her parents and Alya, and therefore couldn't soothe her with his nice, warm, presence or distract her with his ridiculously stupid puns.

One of the contestants, a feisty brunette, had stepped out to do a ribbon dance only to discover last minute that _someone_ (three guesses who) had cut her ribbons into pieces. The girl looked as if she could die of shame and kindly asked to leave the stage as she was gently, as possible which wasn't very much, disqualified from the competition.

Marinette's hand tightened over her secret weapons. She was immensely pleased that she had the foresight to go and grab them before Chloe could get her mitts on them and now, after the fiasco she just witnessed, there was no way in hell she was letting them out of her sight.

Which meant the only way this could go wrong for her is if she screws it up herself.

Marinette chewed her bottom lip anxiously as she felt her palms begin to sweat, her stomach churn, and her heart sink somewhere down to her feet.

 _She can't do this!_

"Don't worry," soft, soothing, voice murmured in Marinette's right ear which caused her to jump, "I'm sure you'll do great."

She whirled round to see Nathaniel standing behind her with the shyest, sweetest, smile on his face.

" _Nathaniel_!" Marinette gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

Nathaniel's smile disappeared at that. "Someone had to help Chloe in her dress," he said in a dead-pan voice, "and make sure the right music was being played for her song," Chloe's talent was singing, and Marinette hated to admit it but the girl had a fantastic voice despite her taste in music being so soulless and lifeless with what was currently in the top twenty. "And that she had lemon and water in her dressing room."

Nathaniel and Marinette rolled their eyes at that in perfect unison. This was a slap-dash competition put together at the last minute not a special, international, event like the Eurovision, there was absolutely no need for Chloe to act like such a precious little diva.

Dread flooded Marinette's stomach again as a horrible thought popped into her head. "Sabrina isn't here too is she?" she asked anxiously.

She wouldn't put it past Chloe to send her little minion to sabotage everyone.

"No," Nathaniel shook his head and Marinette sighed in relief, "her Dad got off work early and she told Chloe she was a princess too and she was had a right to be pampered just as much as Chloe." A look of admiration flickered across Nathaniel's face. "It was rather impressive," he informed Marinette, "I've never seen Sabrina stand up to Chloe."

"Yeah," Marinette said slowly as she remembered the incredible force of Sabrina's temper, "Sabrina has claws on her when she wants to have them. You know," she said slyly, "Nathaniel, no one is stopping you from making a quick getaway now. I can cover you if you like."

"That's all right," Nathaniel declined politely. "You know…" he said hesitatingly as he stared out on the stage where Chloe was currently singing her heart out. "He might have declared this holiday for her but her father hasn't spent any time with her all day. He's not even here to cheer her on. Something about a council meeting."

Marinette felt a twang of sympathy but she quickly suppressed it. Chloe might have Daddy Issues but so did lots of other people. Adrien, for example, had the _biggest_ Daddy Issues ever and yet he doesn't walk all over people and make them feel like rubbish. Chloe not getting enough attention from her Dad was not a good enough reason to be such an awful person.

She was just about vocalise this when someone accidently bumped into her.

"Sorry!" a musical voice said apologetically behind Marinette. She turned and was suddenly shocked into silence at the beauty that stared back at her. The girl was just so utterly perfect that Marinette felt like a hideous troll of a sudden. The girl smiled politely at Marinette and was suddenly a billion times more beautiful than she was a mere second ago as her smile lit up her face perfectly. "Pardon me!" the girl cried out as she struggled with her two, long, thin, white sticks and two plates. Marinette and Nathaniel instantly side-stepped and were rewarded with another radiant smile as the girl nodded her head respectfully at him. "Thank you."

Chloe finished singing and the audience exploded into a round of applause and cheering as the blonde girl smugly bowed and blew kisses to the audience,

"That was Miss Chloe Bourgeois with her amazing voice," the presenter boomed into his microphone, "and now, presenting Miss Victoire D-Albert and her spinning plate act!"

Chloe stomped off the stage with her head held up high just as Victoire walked past. Chloe glanced at her and took in the beautiful silver-blonde hair that shimmered and flowed down her back like a river, and the big, violet, eyes, and her perfectly turned up nose and plump lips, and perfect complexion, and instantly sniffed disdainfully as if she was staring at a rat or something.

Victoire looked utterly unbothered as she smiled pleasantly back which seemed to further irritate Chloe as she stormed off and immediately bossed Nathaniel into getting her a glass of water.

Marinette stiffened as Chloe stood next to her glowering at Victoire as Victoire smoothly, elegantly, moved into her act. The plates were suddenly spinning on the sticks as the beautiful girl walked up and down the stage with them.

"How boring!" Chloe yawned mockingly. "Who cares for spinning plates?"

That was when Victoire suddenly swapped the plates over. One minute they were spinning on their sticks, the next they suddenly crossed the air to the other stick, it was so fast and perfectly manoeuvred that the whole audience gasped in delight and Marinette's eyes widened in fascination.

Chloe snarled silently beside her.

Victoire then balanced herself perfectly on one, shapely, leg, her blue silk gown's slits gave her the flexibility as she swapped the plates again underneath her uplifted leg.

The audience burst into such an applause that Marinette thought her ears were going to explode. Chloe fumed furiously beside her as she crossed her arms and scowled hideously at the beautiful blonde on stage.

Victoire kept spinning her plates right until she walked off stage and another, extremely nervous and put-out looking, contestant took her place.

Victoire lightly chucked the plates in the air and caught them with ease in one hand before she slid them under her arm. "That was _amazing_!" Marinette cried out ecstatically. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Thank you," Victoire blushed lightly, "that's very kind of you to say."

"I don't think I can top that."

"Oh don't say that!" Victoire cried out as she clasped Marinette's hand between hers. "I'm sure you will be just as amazing if not more," she said with a sincere, sweet, smile, to which Chloe snorted in response (she was immediately ignored). "Besides," her smile turned sheepish, "as impressive as spinning plates are to you, not every judge considers it a great talent," she dropped Marinette's hand and looked a little dejected at that, "because it's not exactly something someone does every day."

She sounded like she as quoting someone and Marinette stared at her thoughtfully. "You make it sound like you compete in these all the time," she observed.

"Oh I do!" Victoire said cheerfully. "I have come second and third in many competitions like this before but today I have my heart set on first," she leaned in with a secretive smile, "I really want those dolls," she confessed in a whisper, "I'm such a fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Yeah…." Marinette said shiftily. "Me too."

Which was a big, ginormous, fat lie of _epic proportions_. She was totally doing it for the photoshoot with Adrien. Not that she would admit that to anyone out loud (apart from Alya, and Tiki, of course,), she didn't want to come across as a creepy, crazed, fan.

Victoire smiled radiantly. "I'm Victoire D'Albert," she introduced herself as she held out a hand.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette replied as she shook Victoire's hand, "and this is my…classmate," Marinette managed to get out as she couldn't exactly say enemy without causing drama and wouldn't say friend when it was a bigger lie than the one she already told, "Chloe."

Chloe sent a superior, huffy, look at both Victoire and Marinette. Marinette rolled her eyes as she got Chloe's silent 'I'm better than you' message loud and clear. Victoire, however, didn't appear to notice as she kept smiling sweetly. "Pleased to meet you both," she said.

"And now," the present boomed, "Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her amazing yoyo skills!"

Marinette gulped nervously at that.

"Amazing!" Chloe snorted. " _Pah_!"

Victoire squeezed Marinette's forearm comfortingly. "Good luck!" she trilled.

Marinette beamed back suddenly feeling at ease and even a little confident. Victoire, Marinette decided, would most definitely win because she was just one of those charismatic people that pulled others in. she wouldn't mind losing to Victoire, she suspected Victoire would never rub it in her face like some other people she could mention. "Thanks!" she chirped back.

And then she walked onto the stage.

The audience applauded her, her parents cheering could be heard from the other side of Paris (please kill her now!), Alya could be seen clearly recording this, and Nino whooped loudly for her. Her eyes landed on Chat Noir and he shot her his best, mega-watt, grin that rivalled Adrien's for the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen.

She smiled back and took a deep breath.

 _Just focus on Chat_ , she told herself silently, _pretend that this is just one big Akuma battle and that you're Ladybug._

The audience fell into a hush and Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat.

 _I'm Ladybug_ , she reminded herself.

She started simply with one yoyo, up and down, up and down, up and down, and then suddenly she flicked it back into her hand with a gravity pull and then both yoyos came out. She had a cheap and cheerful Ladybug look-alike in her right and a black yoyo with a green paw-print in her left. She and Chat had a giddy time picking them out. She did several gravity pulls with boy yoyos before she dropped them into sleepers and had them spin just above her ankles.

She then kicked both yoyos back into her hand and then shot them out in front of her before she criss-crossed them, spun them round either side of her, and then finished off with spinning them over her head creating red and black blurs just as she would in battle making a shield to protect herself.

The crowd cheered their approval and Chat Noir sent her a thumbs up.

Marinette practically collapsed in relieve when she finally got off stage and was instantly met by a beaming Victoire who looked awed and amazed, a sneering Chloe, and a stunned Nathaniel who finally came back with Chloe's water by the looks of things.

"That was amazing!" Victoire squealed. "You were _just_ like Ladybug!"

"Heh," Marinette smiled sheepishly. Was it cheating that she was totally using her superhero abilities for her talent? She couldn't help but think it was. Just a little bit. "Thanks."

"I thought you were brilliant," Nathaniel said softly, "Marinette."

" _Hmmph_!" Chloe huffed as she pursued her lips. "Just cheap parlour tricks."

There was a brief moment were the presenter told some nauseatingly cheesy jokes as the judges murmured between themselves before finally the presenter turned to the side stage. "Can all the contestants come back on stage?" the presenter asked. All the girls obeyed and much to Marinette's disgruntlement she found herself standing next to Chloe. "Our judges have deliberated and they have decided our three finalists shall be…Miss Victoire D'Albert," Victoire stepped forwards and the audience applauded and cheered. "Miss Chloe Bourgeois," Chloe smugly stepped forwards with a whole dramatic, fake, humble routine that made Marinette want to gag. "And…." The present paused melodramatically and all the other girls leaned forwards eagerly. "Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" the presenter cried out. Marinette couldn't help a surprise squeak of delight. "We shall now take a quick interval before the final round which shall be our question round. Please give these wonderful ladies a round of applause."

The audience obeyed and Marinette left the stage feeling a lot lighter.

Just one more round to go.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chloe was determined to win this competition.

It was her right to win the competition.

The day, the shopping sale deals, the restaurant bargains, the competition, the whole thing had been _her_ idea. It was so she could have a day about her not so the likes to this Victoire D'Albert or Marinette Dupain-Cheng ( _bleh_!) could swoop in and take her crown.

She was pretty, well dressed, talented, and was a real princess of Paris with her Dad's job, she _deserved_ this win!

Her real competition was this Victoire D'Albert girl. The pretty, sickeningly sweet, girl had been and placed in competitions likes this one before and therefore she was a genuine threat to Chloe's crown.

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ , however, was nothing and Chloe was confident she could beat that clumsy klutz on a bad hair day and one hand tied behind her back. After all the only reason Marinette had won the class president elections had been because Chloe had gracefully backed down when she discovered she was unable to handle to the responsibility, and Marinette had only won that stupid hat competition because Sabrina messed up. So yes, Chloe could beat Marinette but first she had to get Victoire out of the way.

It should be easy enough. Victoire may be beautiful and graceful and talented but she was sweet, disgustingly so, and obviously sensitive. Chloe was instantly reminded of Rose when she heard the girl and Marinette converse. She just had to thoroughly humiliate the girl into leaving the stage and therefore forfeiting from the competition.

They all paraded across the stage one last time after the interval. Victoire stood between Chloe and Marinette which allowed Chloe the opportunity to examine her stunning blue gown. She wasn't an expert in design like _some people_ might claim to be but she did know an old, fragile, dress when she saw one. Despite her airs and graces Victoire obviously didn't have lots of money and her gown was fraying at the ends.

One good yank and it would probably fall apart.

Chloe smirked as her new plan perfected itself in her mind.

"…And now we're on to the question round," the presenter said, "we will ask our princesses one question and whomever answers it the best shall win the crown and be the first Queen of the Princesses." The audience applauded at that. "Miss Victoire D'Albert, would you like to go first?"

"Yes," Victoire smiled radiantly (and Chloe instantly wanted to claw her eyes out), "what is the question?" she asked as she stepped out towards the audience.

That was when Chloe made her move.

She stomped down hard on the end of Victoire's dress just as the girl stepped forwards and then –

 _ **RIP!**_

The bottom of the dress tore off complete revealing the girl's white lace knickers to the world.

The whole audience gasped.

Victoire, however, let out a shrill scream as she suddenly ducked to cover herself with her arms. Chloe could only see the back of her head but she could easily imagine Victoire's face had turned bright pink with embarrassment and humiliated tears were welling up in her eyes.

The audience were buzzing amongst themselves. Some were muttering, some were catcalling the girl, and some were even laughing.

Victoire let out a choked sob before she suddenly dashed off the stage as quickly as she could.

Chloe tried her best to look horrified on the girl's behalf but it was a struggle….after all victory was nearly hers.

"It appears Miss Victoire D'Albert has forfeited from the competition," the presenter said after he finally gathered his wits, "and therefore we are down to two contestants."

"Erm," Marinette suddenly spoke up as she glanced anxiously at the exit, "Shouldn't someone go after her and make sure she's all right?"

Chloe felt irritation bubble up inside her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had to be such a goody-two-shoes with her caring and niceness, it was annoying as hell. But then Chloe remembered something and couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

"Oh please," she said encouragingly, " _do_ , and then you can forfeit as well."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at Chloe as a small frown etched itself into her face. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," she murmured darkly.

Chloe just smiled in reply.

It didn't matter if Marinette forfeited or not because the main competition was gone and the crown was going to be Chloe's no matter what.

"Miss Chloe Bourgeois," the presenter cleared his throat, "what would you consider to be the most important quality in a princess?"

"To be just," Chloe answered promptly, "I think that a Princess should be just and do right by her people. That she should be fair-minded, and open to the truth, and strive for equality for all." Marinette's eyes blazed furiously at that and Chloe smiled sweetly in her direction which served to make the klutz shake with barely suppressed fury. Chloe had no doubt Marinette would soon lost her temper and the competition all in one stroke "She should seek that everyone gets what they deserve while up-keeping the peace. Her main priority should be the justice of the people."

The audience cheered at that and Chloe did a pretty little bow which served to make people cheer even more.

She was going to win this. She just _knew_ it.

"An excellent answer," the presenter praised Chloe once the cheering finally died down, "and you," the presenter turned to Marinette and held out the microphone to her, "Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what do _you_ consider to be the most important quality in a princess?"

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

In a dark, dusty, room, the shutters round the window slowly, automatically, moved back into the frame to let the sunlight shine on the many, beautiful, white butterflies that gathered on the dust-covered, rickety, wooden floor.

A man stepped into the stream of sunlight and many of the butterflies flapped their wings in response and scattered away. He held out his leather-gloved hand and one flocked to it instinctively.

"Ah the broken heart of a Princess who has been humiliated and cheated from her victory," Hawk Moth murmured sinisterly as he read the pain, humiliation, utter fury and distress of Victoire. "Such a tender soul ripe for the picking," he smirked, "perhaps this one could triumph where others have failed." He curled his hand round the butterfly carefully as he channelled his magic through it. He painted the white butterfly a dark purple-black with the negative emotion. "Go my little Akuma," he cooed as he released the butterfly, "and bring back what rightfully belongs to me."

The little butterfly flapped its wings with a slow, patient, ease but travelled through the city at an incredible speed. Victoire was still sobbing in the dressing room when it landed on her contestant sash and immediately her head snapped up as a purple outline of a butterfly appeared on her face.

" _Princess Victory_ ," a persuasive voice rang in her ears, "I am willing to make you a bargain. I will give you the power to have your revenge and take your crown back and in return all you have to do is bring me back these Miraculous stones," he sent her the mental image of Chat Noir's black ring with the neon green paw-print and Ladybug's red and black polka-dotted earrings, "do we have a deal?"

The deal was incredibly appealing, Victoire was being offered her heart's desire – the Queen of the Princesses crown and revenge on that callous, spoiled, bitch Chloe Bourgeois – and the powers to achieve this, and all Hawk Moth wanted in return was a ring and a pair of earrings. Victoire didn't even hesitate when she gave her answer;

" _Yes!_ " she hissed.

"Excellent," Hawk Moth purred, "now then rise Princess Victory and take what is rightfully yours….but don't forget, I want what's mine in return."

There is a puff of dark, poisonous, pink smoke and within an instant Victoire has disappeared and in her place stood Princess Victory.

Revenge was going to be hers for the taking!


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what do _you_ consider to be the most important quality in a princess?"

Marinette took a deep breath as she considered the question. There were many qualities that a princess should have. To be a good leader Marinette had to be just and fair and a good listener and a confident, brave, speaker, but none of these seemed an adequate answer. There was something else that she thought was an important foundation for all of the other qualities.

"The most important quality in a princess is compassion," she said firmly, "a princess must be able to consider how her people feel before she can make decision on their behalf. She must emphasize and understand her people before she can be _just_ towards them," at this she glanced pointedly at Chloe who fumed furiously, "a princess must always be compassionate."

The audience roared its approval at that. Her parents had jumped up to clap, Alya and Nino were cheering loudly as they could, and Chat Noir looked just so proud of her that her heart skipped a little bit and she was unable to stop herself from grinning right back at him.

"A fantastic answer," the present said cheerfully, "and no our judges shall deliberate for a brief moment before they finally decide who shall be our Qu-"

"But I haven't given my answer yet," a cold voice echoed up above them. "And I have _such_ a good one too."

The audience gasped, utterly horrified, and someone screamed as Chat Noir stood up rapidly. Marinette spun round to see an Akuma standing on the top of one of the speakers. Her face was deadly pale, her lips blood red, and her silver-blonde hair framed her face in an elegant, complex, plaited style. Her silk, blue, gown that Chloe had ripped was suddenly mended with a fuller skirt made of pink, purple, and black netting. There was no doubt that this was Victoire.

"Oh no!" Marinette cried out, utterly dismayed. She knew she should have followed her first instincts and chased after the distraught girl. " _Victoire_!"

"That's Princess Victory to you!" Victoire snapped. "A princess should stand on her own two feet," Victoire – _Princess Victory_ \- said as she jumped down and landed neatly on her feet, "she should fight her own battles and take what is rightfully hers."

And with that she strolled over to the stand where the crown for the winner had been sitting on at the other side of the stage and plucked it off of its red velvet cushion before placing it firmly on her head.

"Get your grubby Akuma mitts off that tiara!" Chloe hissed. "That's _mine_!"

"This crown is rightfully mine," Princess Victory said coolly, "but as you said, a princess must be just, and I shall give you your just deserts."

She suddenly swung her hand out and bright blue first place ribbons shot out of it and suddenly trussed Chloe up like a turkey for Christmas. Chloe instantly collapsed on the floor as she was unable to move her limbs and wiggled pathetically in her attempts to break free. She screamed but it was thankfully cut off instantaneously with another first place ribbon.

" _Victoire_!" Marinette cried out desperately. She couldn't transform, she couldn't fight, and Chat Noir was somewhere preparing a sneak attack, and so she would willingly play the distraction if she had to. "You made your point now. You have the crown and Chloe has her just deserts, you can let it go now. You don't need the Akuma anymore."

"You…" Princess Victory's tone was icy as her eyes flashed furiously. "You would steal my victory too!"

"What?!" Marinette yelped. " _No!_ " she shook her head rapidly. "I wouldn't! I – _Eep_!"

Marinette tripped over the abandoned microphone that the presenter had been using (the man himself had run for it the first moment he got and was now currently cowering behind a speaker) and landed sideways. She scrambled to sit up right when Princess Victory pulled out a sceptre from thin air and aimed it at her.

"Victory," Princess Victory smirked, "is mine."

The sceptre let out a large bang like a gun and Marinette paled as a first place trophy went flying in her direction. She heard Alya and her parents scream her name as she desperately tried to move out of the way but her dress was too tight and suddenly found her movements restricted. She cursed herself for the lack of hindsight (of course someone was going to get Akumanised in a beauty pageant with _Chloe_ in it!) as the trophy flew closer and closer and closer and –

Missed by a whole three feet as Marinette was suddenly swept off the floor and moved to safety in the security of Chat Noir's arms. Her arms automatically locked themselves round his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder and let out a huge sigh of relief against the cool leather.

The trophy buried itself into a wooden pillar sending splinters flying everywhere. Marinette shuddered as she took in the damaged it cause and could easily see her ribs ending up in a similar mess if Chat hadn't saved her in time.

That was a close call.

"Are you okay, Princess?!" Chat asked urgently.

"Y-y-yeah," Marinette stuttered. She took a moment to soak in Chat Noir's warmth, his strange scent of cheese, leather, and what was probably the best and most expensive cologne in the world, and that safe, tingly, feeling she felt whenever she was in his arms, and instantly gathered her wits once more. "I'll be fine," she said calmly, "Thank you, for saving me."

"Anytime," Chat grinned as he placed Marinette back on her feet at the side of the stage, "now go and hide, Princess," he ordered sternly, "while I'll deal with Miss High and Mighty over there."

"Chloe isn't the one that got Akumanised this time," Marinette replied instinctively.

The corners of Chat Noir's lips flickered in amusement at that. " _Go_!" he said firmly. "I'll have this over and done with in no time, _purr_ -mise."

Marinette rolled her eyes at the terrible pun but obeyed Chat's command as she staggered into the 'dressing room' which honestly should be used as lightly as possible as it was a makeshift one with curtains and fumbled for her purse.

"Tiki, Tiki, Tiki!" she cried out. "There's an Akuma out on the stage and Chat is out there alone fighting it!"

Tiki floated out of Marinette's purse with a concerned expression on her face. "Well then," she said softly, "you know what to do Marinette."

"Mm!" Marinette nodded. "Tiki!" she said firmly. " _Transform Me_!"

Tiki instantly zoomed into Marinette's earrings and the usual pale red-white light passed over her as the magic changed her clothes to her battle suit and then, within seconds, the transformation was over and Ladybug now stared back at her from her mirror's reflection.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

As soon as Chat Noir knew Marinette was safe he turned his attention to the Akuma who was now currently standing over a sobbing Chloe. He reacted immediately by dashing in and swinging his baton at the Akuma before they could lay a hand on his childhood friend (Chloe might deserve a slap on the wrist for her bad behaviour but he could never let her get tortured no matter what). The Akuma dodged and immediately turned her hateful eyes upon him.

"This is nothing to do with your Chat Noir," she said frostily, "this between me and that bitch."

" **MMMPH**!" Chloe screamed furiously against her gag. Her blue eyes flashed furiously at the insult.

"Don't be so sure Miss High and Mighty," Chat gritted his teeth, "it's my duty to keep any citizen of Paris safe from the likes of you."

"It's _Princess Victory_!"

She shot out more number one blue ribbons and Chat Noir batted them away easily with his baton. "I only have one princess," he said calmly, "and it's most certainly not you."

The Akuma snarled furiously. A purple, glowing, outline of a butterfly appeared over her face and Chat Noir had no doubt it was Hawk Moth urging her to take his Miraculous. " _After_!" she hissed back. "I have yet to take my revenge!" the butterfly disappeared and she immediately lunged for Chloe and forced the blonde to look at her. "You such beautiful blue eyes," she cooed and Chloe gulped fearfully, "such a shame they belong to such an evil stepsister. Do you know what happened to the evil stepsisters in the original telling of Cinderella?"

Chloe shook her head rapidly and Chat suddenly had a terrible feeling about this.

"They had their eyes pecked out by crows," the Akuma smirked. Chloe's eyes widened in terror as she screamed and squirmed against her bindings. "I think your blue eyes are the perfect shade to match my dress, don't you think? I could use a new pair of earrings"

"MMMPH!" Chloe screamed.

Chat Noir extended his baton and pushed Chloe away from Princess Victory. "You have to get through me first!" he snarled as he pounced between the two girls and crouched protectively in front of Chloe. "And you'll lay a finger on her over my dead body."

"I don't need to lay a finger on her when I have others to do my bidding," a cruel smirk curled itself on her face and Chat had a really terrible feeling about this, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Princess Victory began to sing in a high-pitched voice.

Chat grimaced as her voice got higher and higher, then, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a pigeon landing on the stage, and then another, and another, and another, and….well, they were soon surrounded by not only pigeons but squirrels and rats too, and Chat's stomach sank in realisation.

Seriously did Hawk Moth just binged watch children movies before he made this Akuma or what?!

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

Princess Victory's voice finally reached a blood-curdling high note that she prolonged for as long as possible.

The animals took it as their command to attack and lunged at them. Chat Noir did his best to bat them away with baton but it was beginning to become quite a struggle with all the feathers in his face and the sneezing it was causing. He was utterly surrounded, definitely being poisoned with these feathers, and completely on his own…so it was no surprise he could hear Chloe scream in agony from behind her gag as the animals had begun to claw and peck at her skin.

And then Ladybug suddenly leaped between the two of them. Her red yoyo a blur as she whirled it round and round so fiercely it created a shield and a weapon at the same time and began to send the pigeons and squirrels and rats flying across the stage.

"Mmph-mmm!" Chloe cried out delightedly behind her gag. "Mmph!"

"Just in the _nip_ of time, My Lady," Chat smiled in relief, "I thought we were going to be bird food fur sure."

Ladybug and Chloe rolled their eyes in unison at that. "Let's get this one over and done with quickly, Kitty," Ladybug said calmly. Her blue eyes narrowed in Princess Victory's direction. "I happened to have been having a good day up until now."

"How could you have been having a good day?" Chat Noir asked. "I was not there to wait on your _paw and paw_ ," he grasped her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles, "you poor thing," he said in a mock sorrowful voice. "You have been subjected to the incompetency of bumbling fools."

Ladybug radiated amusement at that as she burst out laughing. "Oh _trust m_ e, Kitty," Ladybug said between giggles as she pulled her hand out of his. Her lips were curved into the sweetest smiles, her cheeks glowed, and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled behind her mask. For one breathless moment Chat Noir fell in love with her all over again. "You could not have served me better than this bumbling fool."

Chat Noir felt a surge of hatred towards this unknown man that got to make his Lady happy today.

"Now then," Ladybug said as soon as she stopped laughing. Her back straightened and her eyes suddenly took a steely gleam to them. "Less talking and more fighting."

"Don't you mean less _chat_ -?"

"Nope!"

They sprang into action and began to attack Princess Victory. Punches, kicks, swipes from both Chat Noir's baton and Ladybug's yoyo were either dodged, blocked, or were completely ineffective as Princess Victory fought back with her trophy sceptre and blue ribbons. They were able, at least, to keep her busy that she was unable to summon her fury and feathery army.

"I think the Akuma is in her sash!" Ladybug gasped as she dodged another trophy blast. "We need to distract her. Hold on." She threw up her yoyo high in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" she shouted. The yoyo instantly transformed mid-air and two dolls suddenly appeared and dropped into Ladybug's arms. "Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls?!" Ladybug yelped in surprise. "What am I supposed to do….." she trailed off as her eyes widened with an idea. "Chat! This time I'm the distraction. You get the Akuma out of the sash."

"Awesome idea, or should I say-"

" _No_!" Ladybug cut in before he could utter another pun. "Just do it!" Chat Noir saluted her and she plastered a fake smile. "Congratulations Princess Victory, you have won the competition wouldn't you like to take your prize?" and with that she held out the dolls.

All hate and anger and iciness left Princess Victory's face for a moment as her eyes widened and something rather innocent and vulnerable appeared in them. "The Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls," she murmured, "yes…" she dropped her sceptre and reached out to take her prize when –

 **RIP!**

Princess Victory screeched furiously as Chat Noir grabbed her sash from behind and yanked it off of her, hard. The silk contestant sash ripped easily and the dark purple butterfly burst out and began to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ladybug said grimly. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" she threw out her yoyo and it opened up and caught the butterfly before it could make its hasty escape. "Gotcha!" Ladybug grinned in satisfaction. She let the magic do its job and soon enough the compact of her yoyo opened up to reveal another pretty white butterfly that fluttered away hastily. "Bye, bye little butterfly," she called out with a little wave as she always did. "Now to clean this mess up," she said as she threw her yoyo up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The usual burst of ladybugs fluttered across the park as the stage was suddenly mended, Chloe was released from her bindings and all her bites, scrapes, and cuts were healed, the pigeons, rats, and squirrels all vanished back to where they belonged, and Victoire returned to her normal self.

"Mission accomplished!" Ladybug and Chat Noir chanted as they did their usual fist bump.

"OH MY GOD!" Alya shrieked as she speared out of nowhere, Nino panting after her as he held up a video camera, "That was _incredible_!" Alya enthused. "That must your fastest and least damaging battle to date!"

" _Alya_?!" Ladybug cried out horrified. "Have you been there the _entire time_?! You could have been injured or worse."

" _Purr_ -lease," Alya winked in Chat's direction as she perfectly delivered her pun, he grinned back approvingly at her, "I was in no danger and what damage we did get in recording your awesomeness was instantly healed."

"Speak for yourself," Nino grumbled, "my cheek still feels bloody sore from being pecked by that stinking pigeon!"

"Never mind," Alya dismissed his pain with a wave of her hand, "it was all in the good cause of the Ladyblog. I've got some excellent footage. Can I have an interview on your thoughts about the battle? Actually," her eyes flickered upwards, "can I also ask about your new hairstyle? Is there a particular reason for the change? A special occasion perhaps? In honour for Princess Day?"

It was only then that Chat Noir realised - without the adrenalin of the battle clouding his mind and Akumas throwing things at him and therefore distracting him - that Ladybug's hair was not in her usual pigtails but held in a sleek up-do that added maturity and grace to her beauty. His throat suddenly felt dry as he struggled to think of a compliment.

Ladybug seemed equally tongue-tied and flustered but her eyes were wide with panic and Chat suspected it was more to do with not knowing how to answer Alya's questions without revealing her identity rather than a sudden realisation of how attractive she was.

 _Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Saved by the bell or, in this case, the Miraculous. "I'm sorry," Ladybug said apologetically, "but I'm out of time."

And with that she threw her yoyo into the trees and used their branches to swing out of sight and into the sunset like the hero she was.

"….Chat Noir?" Alya turned hopefully to Chat. "An exclusive with Paris' favourite cat hero would be an honour."

 _Beep beep! Beep beep!_

"Your flattery won't work on me," Chat Noir said pompously, "I am Paris' _only_ cat hero and sadly Mademoiselle Journalist, time is running out for me too. _Cat_ you later!"

Chat Noir then used his baton to leap out of sight. He managed to land in some bushes just in time for Plagg to suddenly push himself out of the ring. He might not have used cataclysm this time round but he had been transformed all day and suddenly in a battle and it obviously took its toll on Plagg as Adrien hastily had to reach out and catch him as the little black cat collapsed.

" _Urgh!_ " Plagg groaned. "Can we go home now?"

"Not just yet," Adrien said softly as he held out some cheese. Plagg took it gratefully and immediately shoved it into his mouth. "I need to transform again and check on Marinette. I can hardly leave without saying goodbye."

"Strangely enough," Plagg swallowed his chest down and immediately held his paws out for another bit, Adrien obliged without argument, "I don't think the Princess would mind if you skip out for the rest of the day," he shoved the second piece into his mouth, "in fact I think she would understand," he said with his mouth full. Bits of cheese were instantly sprayed over Adrien's cheek.

" _Plagg_!" Adrien squawked as he wiped his cheek hastily with disgust. "Has no one ever taught you to not speak with your mouth full?!"

"Eh," Plagg shrugged.

And then promptly stuffed his mouth with even more cheese.

"Come on, Plagg," Adrien cajoled him, "just one more hour. Only one more hour, and I promise you that not only will you have all the cheese you want tonight but we'll do whatever you want tomorrow."

Plagg eyed him with an assessing stare that made Adrien's skin prickle with unease. "What if I just want to laze in your bed all day with some camembert?" Plagg asked in a falsely indifferent voice.

"Then that's what we'll do," Adrien said sincerely.

Though God knows the maid that does his laundry will never forgive him for getting camembert all over his bedsheets.

….again.

"Al right," Plagg sighed, "throw in a cheese fondue and you have yourself a deal. One more hour but I want you to use some of that time to go home, got it?"

"Got it!" Adrien said happily. "Thank you, Plagg! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Plagg said impatiently, "now give me the rest of that cheese!"

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

After almost being crushed to death by her parents' embrace, and then almost smothered to death by a squealing Alya, listening to Nino complain about the pigeons, block out Chloe bemoan and wail about the torture she had been through, and assured Chat Noir that she was fine for the billionth time, Marinette soon found herself back on the stage standing next to Chloe as the audience returned eager to find out the result.

She stood there calmly as she ignored Chloe's preening and arrogance. The judges had meekly returned and spent a great deal muttering between themselves before they all nodded in agreement and wrote their answer down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the presenter cried out cheerfully, "it's been a long battle and a difficult time choosing between these beautiful girls but we are now ready to announce our Queen of Princesses." The presenter opened up the envelope and slowly pulled out the card with the name scrawled on it. "And the winner is…" there is a long, dramatic, pause as someone played a drum roll and the presenter took his time to open up the envelope. "Miss _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Chloe screamed furiously as she stomped her foot childishly. "THIS IS **MY** COMPETITION! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!"

Chloe's screams, however, was completely ignored as the audience stood up to cheer and applaud so loudly that birds (recently released from Princess Victory's control) shot out of their trees in terror. Cheesy music blasted from the speakers as Marinette suddenly found herself bundled in a fake ermine robe, a tiara forced onto her head (she winced as the grips of the tiara's headband bit into her scalp), and a bouquet of red roses suddenly shoved into her arms.

"Any words you wish to say, Princess?" the presenter asked as he shoved the microphone under her nose.

"Erm…" Marinette had to bite her tongue from telling the presenter to not call her princess. The fact that someone other than Chat Noir called her that made her skin crawl uncomfortably for some strange reason. "Just that I couldn't do this without the support of my family and friends."

The crowd cheered even more loudly at that and Marinette caught Chat Noir's eye and grinned in his direction. He winked back which made her grin all the more wider.

She was soon ambushed by other contestants who spilled out on the stage to congratulate her. Some were probably only being nice and happy for her because she beat Chloe rather than actually genuine contentment but the thought counted. Victoire hung back slightly with an uncertainty and timidity that Marinette didn't think possible for someone as graceful and talented as the previously Akumanised victim. She looked out of place in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, Victoire's ethereal beauty was made for pretty ball gowns and costumes.

"Hi," Victoire said shyly as she rubbed her arm nervously, "I….erm…just wanted to say congratulations and that I'm sorry for being such a sore loser."

"You had just been humiliated in the worst way possible," Marinette said fiercely, "you weren't being a sore loser unlike _some_ I can mention," Chloe was now on the phone to her father shrieking and wailing and apparently getting nowhere. She and Victoire shared an amused smile, and it suddenly dawned onto Marinette how unfairly treated this girl had been as she didn't even get the honour of being runner up. "Do you want a pair of dolls?!" she blurted out. "I can't keep all of them, I have no room, so you'd be doing me a favour if you took a pair."

" _Really_?!" Victoire lit up radiantly. "That would be amazing!"

"Come on," Marinette dropped the flowers in favour of taking Victoire's hand as she dragged the girl to where the dolls were displayed, "you can pick any pair but the 1920s one….I'd like to keep that one," she admitted with a sheepish smile, "Chat Noir looks rather dapper in that suit."

"Why thank you, Princess," Chat Noir purred behind her. Marinette's face instantly turned pink as she became extremely aware of how close Chat Noir was standing behind her. She could literally feel his body heat against her back, and his breath against the back of her neck, and his bloody smug smile that she would like to wipe off _right now_. "I agree. I look like the cat's pyjamas."

Marinette groaned. "You're terrible," she said, "utterly _terrible_!"

"Oh my God!" Victoire said breathlessly. " _Chat Noir_! Is Ladybug also here?!"

Marinette shifted uncomfortably at that.

"Unfortunately not," Chat said with a courtly bow, "but I'm sure she would have just been impressed with your plate trick as I was."

Victoire flushed with happiness as she seemed lost for words. After shyly picking out the eighteenth century Ladybug and Chat Noir (both dressed in monstrous grey wigs, Marinette was not sad to lose those ones), and swapping email addresses with Marinette, and shooting a shy adoring glance at Chat, Victoire finally left to go home.

That was when Alya ambushed her.

"Oh my God, girl!" she cried out as she threw her arms round Marinette. "You were _amazing_! Since when can you fling yoyos about like that?! I almost didn't recognise you! If I didn't know any better I would say you were Ladybug."

"Erm…." Marinette glanced round hastily for an answer. Chat had been easier to appease as she told him during practise that she used to do yoyo tricks as a kid but Alya knew virtually all of Marinette's secrets (apart from the obvious big one) and would know that Marinette never picked up a yoyo in her life before as she spent her childhood learning to sew. "Hey!" she said brightly as her eyes landed on her new doll collection. "Do you want a pair of dolls too?"

"You're _**giving**_ them away?!" Alya cried out incredulously. " _Why?_!"

"Alya, you've seen my room," Marinette said exasperated, "I don't have _room_ for them! I'm keeping the 1920s pair definitely but I thought you'd like a pair too."

"You're the best friend ever!" Alya gasped out as she hugged Marinette tightly. Her strangled ' _Alya! Can't breathe_!' was ignored completely as Alya held on tightly. "Can I have the Egyptian pair?" Marinette opened her mouth to answer but was instantly interrupted. "I think those were the original Ladybug and Chat Noir and they look so awesome! Can I also take a photo of the collection for the blog?" she blurted out. "And interview you for the blog? I mean you spent the whole day with Chat Noir! That would make an excellent piece for the Ladyblog. It's been very Ladybug heavy recently."

"Probably," Nino said in amusement, "because you called it _Ladyblog_."

He was duly ignored.

"I'll give you an interview if you stop breaking my ribs!" Marinette choked out. Alya released her instantly and the pair laughed sheepishly. "Seriously," Marinette gestured to the dolls, "take a pair."

Alya did so….after she took a photo of the set (and bemoaned the missing pair that Victoire had left with).

"You too, Chat," Marinette said as she turned towards him, "you definitely deserve a pair after today."

"Thank you _furry_ much, Princess," Chat Noir grinned, and Marinette rolled her eyes and looked rather put out by the pun, "I certainly shall take you up on that offer." He took his time to browse the options and eventually selected the pair dressed in late sixteenth century clothing. They looked as if they had literally stepped out of a Shakespeare play with Ladybug's many layers and a grand red, glittery, ruff that reminded Marinette of a portrait of Queen Elizabeth who had a similar one in gold, they looked almost like wings and added to the whole Ladybug theme while Chat Noir's doublet and breeches being complimented with white ruff where his bell usually sat. "Who else will you giving these dolls away too?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, Alix, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka should definitely get a look in," Marinette said as she toyed with the flapper Ladybug's dress, "and I think Manon would like a pair too but I should run it through with her mother first. Don't want a repeat of the Puppeteer incident."

Chat, Marinette, and Alya all shuddered at that particular reminder. Chat Noir opened his mouth to say something along the lines how they definitely did _**not**_ want a repeat of that (he still had nightmares of Lady Wi-Fi kidnapping Marinette which might not have happened at the time but for one scary moment he had thought it possible) when his ring suddenly let out an angry beep.

"Apologies Princess," he said regretfully, "but I have to go."

"I understand," Marinette smiled softly. She wished he didn't have to go but it had been a very long day, and a very exhausting battle for Chat as he had to fight alone without her for a bit, and she understood the need to help a Kwami recharged and was actually surprised he was still here and hadn't left the moment the battle was over. "Thank you!" she said breathlessly. "For….well, _everything_. Today has been amazing and I will never forget it."

The words felt inadequate, like an understatement, and rather clumsy and clunky on her tongue but Chat Noir grinned brilliantly as if she had just told him that Ladybug thought his puns were funny, and his beautiful green eyes sparkled, and suddenly she felt warm and fuzzy and right.

"You're welcome, Princess."

He took her hand between both of his and held it up reverently to his lips. His emerald eyes boring directly into her very soul as they never left her own.

His kiss was softer and absolutely tantalising as his lips barely fluttered against her skin. Despite herself, Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat and her cheeks burn in flattered embarrassment.

The two of them were so caught in their own world that neither of them were aware of Alya taking a photo of them.

That is not until three hours later when Marinette finally found out what exactly Alya had been blogging about in the corner of the Dupain-Cheng living room during the celebratory dinner her parents threw last minute.

And much to Marinette's never-ending frustration, she refused to take it down.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chloe sat on the edge of the abandoned stage with her head cradled into her hands as she tried desperately to not cry like some pathetic loser.

She had lost.

She had _lost_. And what's worse she had lost to _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_.

 _ **Again**_.

It wasn't _fair!_ This was supposed to be her day and her competition and her _crown_! She was supposed to be paraded and doted and worshipped as the most princess-y person in Paris and she was supposed to enjoy the vouchers on a brilliant shopping spree and she was supposed to get to play with the entire doll collection and she was supposed to have her photo taken with Adrien, not _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_! Not the ridiculous girl who has no idea the worth of her prize and started _giving away_ dolls!

Who does _that_ anyway?

Just give away rare and valuable dolls away like they were _croissants_ or something.

Oh wait, the _Baker's daughter_ would do that.

How on earth did the judges think a Baker's daughter of all things was a better Princess than _her?!_

Two feet in cheap, scruffy, trainers appeared before her eyes and she glanced up to see Nathaniel staring down at her in concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"No I am _not_ all right!" Chloe snapped. " _It's not fair_!" she wailed. "I worked so hard to look my best and sing my best and say the right words, and I _lost_. To _her_. I don't get it! I just don't get it!" she snarled in frustration. "Why didn't I win? Am I not _pretty_ enough? Am I not _talented_ enough? How can _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ be prettier and more talented than _me?_ "

There is an uncomfortable silence as Nathaniel bore his too pretty for his own good eyes into her. "You are very pretty and very talented," he said quietly and sincerely. Much to Chloe's irritation she felt her cheeks burn at the compliment. No one has ever told her that so bluntly before. "I happen to think you're capable of anything if you put your mind to it and could probably win any competition."

" _Then why didn't I win this one_?!"

"The thing is… you're also very mean," Nathaniel said. He was hesitant at first but the moment Chloe bristled at the very mean, he suddenly threw himself in confidently. "It doesn't matter how pretty you are or how talented you are, it means absolutely nothing when you're not nice to people and upset them," he scolded her, "No one is ever going to respect you the way they respect Marinette until you can at the very least learn to be civil."

Chloe spluttered indignantly at that. "OH YEAH?" she shrieked as she stood up and glowered right in Nathaniel's face. Their noses were mere millimetres apart as she gave him her best furious glare. "WELL WHO THE HELL ASKED _YOU_?!" she demanded.

"You just did," Nathaniel said flatly.

" _Oh_!" Chloe huffed irritably. " _Go away_!" she then stormed off in the general direction of home with her arms crossed and tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. This was the worst day ever! She heard footsteps behind her and peered round to see Nathaniel was following her closely. "Why are you following me?!" she whipped round angrily.

"I am escorting you home," Nathaniel shrugged. "It is, after all, still Princess Day and I would be remiss in my manservant duties if I didn't make sure you got home safe and sound."

Chloe growled in frustration at the sound logic she could not argue with. After all she forced him into this stupid role in the first place. " _Fine_!" she threw her arms up in the air huffily. "But I want you to stay twenty paces behind me, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Nathaniel bowed sarcastically, "Your Highness."

For some reason, much to her never-ending irritation, that made her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reviewing, favouring, and following this fanfiction. I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you continue to enjoy this final chapter. I would also like to thank many of you for reviewing the last chapter, I haven't personally responded to them because currently Fanfiction is claiming that they don't exist, so a big thank you for the support. I will try to respond any future reviews as soon as possible once Fanfiction has fixed their latest glitch.

Adrien grinned when he caught sight of Marinette on Sunday morning.

She had arrived dressed in her usual clothes and barely stuttered out a hello when the make-up team attacked her. By the time the lights were set up and the photographer was ready, Marinette was changed into her dress, her hair was done expertly with her tiara firmly placed on top, and her make-up was utterly perfect. Not too much, not too little, but just enough to enhance her natural beauty.

"Hey Princes," Adrien greeted her.

Marinette's jaw dropped open in surprise before her eyes widen in alarm and she hastily snapped it shut. "P-P-P- _Princess?!"_ she stuttered.

She sounded utterly terrified and it was then when Adrien realised he greeted her as if he was Chat Noir instead of ordinary Adrien Agreste. He instantly backpedalled before Marinette could firm any suspicions.

"Because you won the competition, right?" he said hastily. "That Princess thing. So that makes you a Princess which is why I called you Princess."

"Oh," was it just Adrien's imagination or did Marinette sound a little disappointed at that? "Yeah."

An awkward silence instantly descended upon them at that as Adrien nervously fumbled for something to talk about and Marinette was avoiding all possible eye contact which just, kinda, made things even more awkward.

"So…" Adrien scratched the back of his head, "you look really nice."

He immediately wanted to hit himself as soon as he uttered those words. Really nice….. _really nice?!_ That was an understatement of epic proportions. She was beautiful, stunning, and absolutely drop-dead gorgeous but without Chat Noir's mask on the words seemed to be stuck in his throat and the pathetic _you look really nice_ was all he could choke out.

Fortunately though, Marinette didn't take offense of his worthless compliment as she lit up with a radiant smile and blushed lightly beneath the make-up. "T-t-th-thanks!" she stammered out. "You look really nice too!" she squeaked.

Adrien beamed at that. "Thanks," he replied. And then suddenly there was another long silence that was beginning to make him feel rather anxious. _Was there something wrong with him?!_ Marinette never had problems talking to Chat Noir. "Did you have a good Princess Day?" he asked loudly.

"Y-y-yeah!" Marinette choked out. "Did you?"

"I had a nice time," Adrien said sincerely as he thought about how Marinette acted like a child on Christmas Day in the fabric shop, and how she kindly shared her ice cream with him, and how fun and silly and enjoyable it was to help her practice with the yoyos, and how welcoming her parents are, and how beautiful she looked on the stage… "I hid in my room all day practising my Chinese," he added the lie quickly before Marinette could realise what he was thinking. He was sure his face was an open book.

Plagg could always tell when he was 'mooning over a girl' as he would snarkily put it.

Another silence as Marinette fiddled with her hands and smiled blandly at his lie. She obviously couldn't bring herself to agree practising Chinese was a nice time but she didn't say anything else either which left Adrien to press the conversation on.

So…" he dragged out. He didn't know what else to say but he knew what he desperately wanted to ask her and as hesitant as he was to ask her outright, he had no choice but the bite the bullet if he was ever going to keep the conversation alive between him and Marinette. "I heard on the Ladyblog that you spent the day with Chat Noir," he said in a rush, "What was that like?"

Behind his back his crossed his fingers and held his breath tightly. He so badly wanted her to say something good. That he had done a good job. That she was happy….

"…It was like spending a day with my best friend," Marinette murmured softly and an equally soft, sweet, smile blossomed on her face as she remembered her day with him. It made the breath Adrien was about to release in a sigh of relief suddenly catch in his throat again and he choked slightly. "It was brilliant."

"That's great!" Adrien coughed, "So you had a good time?"

Marinette nodded her head rapidly. "Uh-huh!" she hummed happily.

"That's good," Adrien winced as he desperately wished he could say something more suave and engaging than 'that's good'. Where was his Chat Noir wit when he actually needed it? "And I heard you won some awesome Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls too."

"Yep!" Marinette squeaked. "I already gave some away but I still have a couple sets if you want one."

Adrien's heart skipped at the generosity. "Oh no," he refused politely, "I couldn't."

He had already taken a pair as Chat Noir. It would be incredibly unfair if he was to take another pair as Adrien. Not that he could tell her that….just like he could never tell her that he had already re-enacted out most of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet with his sixteenth century attired Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls. He had gotten to just when Romeo (played by Chat Noir, of course) killed Tybalt (played by one of his anime action figures) when Plagg irritably informed him that if he wanted to watch stupid crap he would have turned the TV on. Adrien decided it was best to wait until Plagg was asleep in the future.

Marinette opened her mouth, probably to insist that Adrien should take the dolls, when the photographer interrupted them and began to direct them.

There was then a lot of fumbling about, bumping into one another, and Marinette losing the ability of speech at least three times as a series of rapid photos were taken of Adrien kneeling at Marinette's feet in a very familiar way he had as Chat Noir when he begged to let her serve him, and with them in a waltz pose, a clumsy one of Adrien trying to carry Marinette had been attempted by Nathalie put her foot down immediately citing that any back injuries caused would be on the photographer's head (Adrien was both disappointed and relieved at that. Disappointed because he was having fun and hadn't laughed this much in ever….and relieved because it would be hard to explain _how_ he could carry a teenage girl when was nothing but a skinny twig), and finally with his arm wrapped round her shoulder.

It was probably the most fun Adrien ever had at a photoshoot.

His face ached from smiling and laughing so much and judging by the way Marinette was rubbing her cheeks, it appeared she was suffering just as much.

"Don't worry," he murmured in her ear which caused her to jump and squeak slightly. Her cheeks were pinker than ever, it was charmingly adorable. "We're almost finished."

"O-o-oh."

"All right, Adrien arm round the Princess again," Adrien obeyed and tried to not wince when he felt Marinette jump under his arm. He really missed the naturalness and comfort and ease they had when he was Chat Noir. He couldn't work out for the life of him why Marinette was so jumpy and nervous around Adrien, who was only a model, but was confident and even, just maybe, a little flirt with Chat Noir, a superhero (and therefore more intimidating surely?). "Excellent, excellent, now great big smiles. _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand_ -"

Adrien timed it quickly.

It was impulsive, and he has no idea _why_ he did it, but it felt the right thing to do and it felt good to do it.

Just before the photographer pressed the button he ducked down quickly and pressed his lips against Marinette's soft cheek. The camera captured not only his kiss but the beautiful astonished expression on Marinette's face three seconds before a blush red enough to rival Ladybug's suit suddenly overcame her.

That was the photo they end up choosing as the magazine's front cover.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette still felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

It had been a week since Princess Day, five days since the photoshoot, and three days since the glossy photos were published in a local magazine with an article about Princess Day and the competition and Marinette herself. The result had been Chloe to fume furiously as she tore into several magazines with her teeth to suppress screams of outrage and everyone else to congratulate and compliment Marinette….which only served to infuriate Chloe even more. It would be hilariously entertaining if Marinette wasn't worrying about potential Akumas. She had to reassure and comfort five crying girls this week alone who had been hurt from Chloe's bad mood. Despite that little negative…Marinette still felt like floating on thin air.

After all, _Adrien had kissed her_!

It was on the cheek but still…. _he had kissed her_!

She laid back on her sun lounge on Friday evening as she held the magazine up so she could admire the beauty that was Adrien Agreste, remember fondly how her skin had tingled beneath his soft, wonderful (and achingly _familiar_ somehow) lips, and fantasise how he then proceeded to kiss her more, his lips inching closer and closer to her very own…

"Admiring your own beauty are we, Princess?"

"GAH!" Marinette jumped so quickly at the sound of Chat Noir's voice that she accidentally tipped herself out of her lounge chair and landed on the floor with an almighty crash. Instantly her side ached with what was obviously going to be another bruise. " _Chat Noir_!" she exclaimed. The leather clad superhero was sitting on her balcony railings with a playful grin on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Chat Noir leaped off her railing gracefully. "I have come to see you, of course," he said as he gallantly held out his hand to her. She accepted it and he pulled her up with ease and held her close, his hands on her waist. She could feel the heat of his hands through the leather of his glove and the denim of her jeans. She couldn't help but swallow in response not that Chat Noir noticed. "I heard that Princess Day was a massive success."

"Yes," Marinette said as she extracted herself from Chat's arms, "all the business owners have brought in such a big profit that they asked to do it again next year. I suspect it'll be bigger and better because they have more time to plan it."

"I know," Chat replied with a sheepish grin, "that's what I came to see you about."

"Oh?"

"I was hoping I can see you next year for Princess Day?"

He looked so preciously hopeful that Marinette had to squish the urge to pull him in for a smothering, bone-breaking, hug. Instead she snorted. "Really Kitty?" she said. "I was hoping that you'll come to see me before then."

She instantly flushed when she realised what she had said but the radiant grin on Chat's face made it hard for her to regret it.

"As you wish."

"Urgh!" Marinette groaned disgustedly. "Did you just _Princess Bride_ me?"

"Are you only just noticing _now_ , Princess?" Chat Noir teased her. "I've been doing it for a while now."

"Urgh!" Marinette moaned which only served to amuse Chat Noir even further as he began to chuckle. "Oh _go away_!" she huffed as she pushed Chat Noir's smug, grinning, face out of her personal space. "You giant walking cliché!"

" _Furry_ well," Chat Noir purred and Marinette rolled her eyes. "Until the next time, Princess." And with that he swiftly took her hand, pressed one last, tender, kiss upon it. " _Adieu_."

Marinette watched as Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop into the sunset and was unable to keep a dreamy sigh slip from her lips.

Her eyes widened in horror as realisation sank in.

Oh _, Goddamnit_!


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Just a little notice to tell you that the sequel to this fic is now up. It's called A Day for the Boys.


End file.
